


Immortality

by rebakathy



Series: Immortality [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebakathy/pseuds/rebakathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colonel Sheppard and his team find something they thought lost forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discoveries of Things Not Seen

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been writing this story for several years now. It's two parts as of right now with thirteen finished chapters in the first part and six so far in the second. My vision was to have three parts in an arcing story. The idea of Elizabeth/Ronon has always intrigued me with the help of two friends who write some very hot E/R stuff. I hope to one day finish this story but for now here is the first part titled What Was Found

A lone figure stood in front of a huge ring known as the Stargate. A sad sigh escaped from her slender lips as she gazed upon what she could never walk through again.

 

“You mustn’t keep doing this to yourself,” a voice spoke from behind her.

 

She turned and looked upon him. “I know Kai.”

 

Kai stepped closer to her and gazed upon the gate as well. “I know you miss your people, you want to go to them, do you not, Majesty?”

 

She turned her vibrant eyes to him. “Yes, but I’m home now. I have accepted this fact and I am content.”

 

Kai smiled and nodded his head. “Katanya wishes your counsel my Queen.”

 

She sighed. “I’m never going to get you to call me by my given name am I?”

 

He cocked his head to the side as if considering and then said: “Maybe one day, but today is not that day.”

 

With a smirk she said: “I didn’t think so. Katanya wishes to speak with me you said?”

 

“He believes he found the ‘key’.”

 

“To what?”

 

Kai frowned, “That he didn’t say.”

 

His Queen laughed before him and he found himself pleased with the fact that she was content; that she could laugh. Because there was a time when she was not content, nor did she laugh. They began their journey to the palatial palace where they resided but the woman once known as Doctor Elizabeth Weir gave one last look at the “ring” knowing she would never again see her beloved people and city of Atlantis.

 

~

 

Meanwhile on a planet far, far away, John Sheppard and his team were flying back to the Stargate on their way home.

 

“What were you talking about with those old women?” John Sheppard asked Teyla Emmagen.

 

“They were telling me about the Velora.”

 

“Who?” Rodney asked.

 

“Velora,” the Athosian supplied, “they are a race of people it has long been forbidden to trade with.”

 

“Why?” Ronon asked.

 

“Those who went never came back; their ruler Menasha had a bloodlust that rivaled that of the Wraith. Her people were gentle and kind though.”

 

“They just have a tyrant for a leader?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Is this Menasha being more tyrannical than usual?”

 

“She is dead,” Teyla commented in a matter of fact tone.

 

“Excuse me?” Rodney asked leaning forward slightly.

 

“The village elders were telling me that the Velora have a new leader, that she has fulfilled an ancient prophecy.”

 

“When they say ancient,” Rodney began, “do they mean ancient as in ‘the Ancients’ or ancient as in a very old prophecy?”

 

Teyla pursed her lips. “They did not say all I know is that this happened nearly two years ago and Velora is once again open for trade.”

 

“People come back?” Ronon asked dryly.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Maybe we should pay them a visit,” John stated, liking the idea. “What’s their level of technology?”

 

Teyla paused a moment, “their technology rivals our own.”

 

“Impressive,” Ronon nodded.

 

“Yes, yes,” Rodney states excitedly, “we should go home faster so we can leave again.”

 

Everyone looked at him.

 

“What?”

 

~

 

“What did you find?” Janet Fraiser, new leader of the Atlantis expedition, stated as everyone took their customary spot at the briefing table.

 

She had been appointed the civilian leader of the expedition after Elizabeth had been missing for three months. Everyone had agreed that the leader needed to be a civilian and someone that people could easily trust.

 

Janet had resigned from the SGC and her commission after almost losing her life from the staff blast to the chest on that godforsaken planet many years before.

 

In fact she had died and if it hadn’t been for some well-timed help from the Tok’ra she would have remained dead. She became a civilian consultant to the SGC after her resignation, dying had given her a new perspective on life, _‘don’t waist what you’ve been given.’_ When she had been asked to lead the Atlantis expedition she had jumped at the chance.

 

And in case the bigwigs back home decided to get snippy with another civilian leader, she had been reactivated in her rank as a Lieutenant Colonel in the United States Air Force, although it was just a formality now.

 

“We found nothing of interest on 194 except some interesting information,” John stated swiveling from side to side in his chair.

 

Janet lent forward. “Interesting how?”

 

“P47-941,” Rodney chimed in.

 

“That’s on the list of prohibited worlds.”

 

“Because of their murderous leader,” Ronon stated.

 

“What’s changed,” Janet asked looking around the room.

 

“Their murderous leader is dead,” Rodney stated evenly.

 

Janet raised an eyebrow. “Dead?”

 

“Apparently their new, much beloved leader, who is said to fulfill some prophecy, killed Menasha.”

 

“We can trust this information?”

 

“The women who told me of this were trusted village elders. I do not believe they would lie to us,” Teyla offered.

 

Janet nodded. “I’m assuming that by telling me this, you all want to go to 941?”

 

She received vigorous nods in the affirmative.

 

“Granted; you’ll depart at 0900 tomorrow… on one condition.”

 

“Name it,” John said off handedly.

 

“I’m coming with you,” Janet knew this request would be met with staunch opposition. Before anyone could bring up a reason why she shouldn’t go, her eyes flashed gold.

 

“We’re going,” Tolora, the very much still present and somewhat quiet Tok’ra, stated.

 

“Fine,” John stated crossing his arms over his chest with a pout, “but we aren’t letting you out of our sight.”

 

~

 

Elizabeth entered what she fondly liked to call chaos, or Katanya’s lab, depending on how you looked at it. She watched as he tinkered with the actuating crystals from the DHD.

 

“Why do you have the crystals from the DHD?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

Katanya jumped scattering the crystals over his workbench. “Ah Majesty, you startled me. Some of the crystals are cracked and I am just fixing them.”

 

Elizabeth smiled. “You wanted to see me?”

 

Katanya looked confused for a moment. “Oh! Right I did wish to see you.  I have solved your dilemma.”

 

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes slightly. “Can you be more specific?” ~~~~

He waved in the general direction of the Stargate. “Traveling through the ring.”

 

Elizabeth nodded in understanding. “Ah, that dilemma, do continue.”

 

“As you know none of the leaders that have been bound to the planet have been able to leave.”

 

“I never actually tried,” Elizabeth pointed out.

 

“Right, but I’ve come up with a fool proof plan for you to go through the ring.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes Majesty.”

 

“What does this plan entail exactly?”

 

Katanya beamed and went over to a drawer and pulled something out. “All you have to do is wear this,” he said turning to her and holding up a crown.

 

Elizabeth’s eyes widened and then narrowed at seeing the crown.

 

“Why do you have the sacred crown?”

 

Katanya’s eyes grew big at the question, for a moment he was afraid and then calmed at realizing Elizabeth wasn’t Menasha. “A slight modification, Majesty.”

 

“How slight?” He handed the crown over gently and once in her hand she studied it intently. “It doesn’t look any different.”

 

Katanya apparently took this as a compliment, if the huge grin he sported was any indication. “It’s in this crystal,” he commented pointing at the mentioned crystal situated at the back of the crown.

 

The clear crystal crown rest just above her ears and crossed her forehead, the elegant style reflecting light from the room and giving her and the crown a faint glow that made Katanya think she was an angel where she stood. He had never seen it glow for any other woman who had taken to wearing it, but for Elizabeth, it was magical and it made Katanya smile happily.

 

“When should we try this?” Elizabeth asked.

 

“I think we should try it after the festival ends Majesty.”

 

“Good thinking, two days then?”

 

Katanya nodded and Elizabeth turned to leave but stopped.

 

“Please hurry with the crystals; we don’t want to strand any visitors here.”

 

“Yes Majesty.”

 

~

 

John’s team, along with Janet Fraiser, were suited up and ready to go near the bottom of the stairs leading to the gate.

 

“Have fun,” Major Lorne waved seeing as how he was temporarily in charge.

 

“We will,” John smirked cheekily.

 

The gate was dialed up and they stepped through the gate not knowing they were about to get the shock of their lives.

 

On the other side of the gate Katanya was doing what he was told and was putting the crystals back in the DHD when the gate lit up and the wormhole burst forth.

 

He stood and watched as five individuals stepped from the water-like substance. Katanya was surprised. It wasn’t that people had come through the ring that surprised him; it was the fact that he recognized their clothing. Atlantis; his Queen had been wearing clothes no different then these people were wearing. These were Elizabeth’s people.

 

Oh boy!


	2. The Garden and the Gasp

A beautiful fragrance from hundreds of flowers and interesting trees met them as they descended the short stairs of the platform that the Stargate was on.

 

“Wow!” Janet exclaimed.

 

“Colonel,” Teyla remarked indicating the man who was gaping at them near the DHD.

 

“Uh… we come in peace,” John offered walking toward the young man.

 

Katanya snapped the last crystal in place and stepped back from the DHD. They took notice of this young man’s attire, or lack thereof, he wore an honest to goodness loincloth and nothing else; not even shoes. He glistened with sweat and his rock hard abs were a tantalizing sight.

 

“Welcome to Velora,” Katanya started. “I am Katanya lead scientist to the Royal Court,” John was about to introduce him and the others when Katanya spoke again. “You are from the city of the Ancients?”

 

“How do you know that?” Janet asked wearily.

 

“I have seen clothes such as yours,” he answered honestly.

 

John nodded and introduced those around him. “We would be most delighted to meet your leader.”

 

“And she would be most delighted to… meet you.”

 

The wristband that Katanya was wearing beeped and he tapped a previously unseen earpiece.

 

“Yes?”

 

“What are you doing?” Kai’s voice came over the radio-like device.

 

“What do you mean what I am doing? I was putting the crystals back into the DHD.”

 

“Her Majesty senses something, you wouldn’t happen to know that is would you?”

 

“We just received visitors through the Ring, Kai.”

 

“Really.”

 

“They are from the city of the Ancients.”

 

There was silence where Katanya beamed at the newcomers as they listened to a one-sided conversation.

 

“Give them a tour of the city and then come here, we need to give her some time to assimilate this.”

 

“As you wish, I will see you soon,” he tapped the earpiece again and returned his attention to the group from Atlantis.

 

“Problems?” Teyla asked.

 

“Our Queen is… busy and I am to offer you a tour of the city.”

 

“We would like that,” Janet spoke after the team glanced to one another.

 

Katanya beamed at them. “Excellent.”

 

They began walking.

 

“Katanya?” Teyla asks catching up with him. “Does everyone dress in the same manner as you?”

 

Katanya didn’t know what she meant at first as he looked down at himself, but when he looked over at them and saw they were wearing many layers he understood.

 

“Our planet is very warm and this is a… coping mechanism you might say.”

 

“It doesn’t feel that warm,” Ronon observed.

 

“The garden is protected from the heat of our suns. I would advise you remove some of your layers.”

 

Those of Atlantis looked around them and noticed that they were under some kind of dome that the garden was inside. Looking to one another they decided to take off their jackets.

 

Katanya shrugged. “It’ll do… for now.”

 

~

 

“My Queen,” Kai said entering the throne room.

 

“Kai?”

 

“I was just informed about our visitor’s through the Ring.”

 

“Really? We haven’t had visitors for many weeks, where are they?”

 

“Katanya is showing them around the city.”

 

This got a raised eyebrow from Elizabeth. “Why?”

 

“I needed the time to talk with you.”

 

“Again, why?”

 

“They are from Atlantis.”

 

A multitude of emotions passed over his leaders face and the one that surprised him the most was anger; that was odd to him. She finally settled on a deceptively neutral expression, curious.

 

“Who?”

 

“Katanya did not say and I dare to say that they don’t know about you either. Do you want me to have Katanya bring them here immediately?”

 

“No, give me a few minutes… twenty at the most and then have them come.”

 

Kai bowed low. “Yes Majesty.”

 

He left Elizabeth alone and with a heavy sigh she rose to her feet and went to stand before the East-facing wall of the throne room. It was made entirely of clear glass, so she could look down to the beautiful city below.

 

She never expected to see anyone from back home ever again. Elizabeth had once considered Earth her home, then Atlantis, but now this was her home; whichever team it was she would welcome them.

 

~

“We know you’re stalling us,” John said from his sprawled position underneath the shade of a large tree with vibrant blue leaves.

 

It was seriously hot outside of the protection of the garden. He and his team had requested to rest and Katanya, if bemusedly, had allowed them to do so.

 

“Our Queen needed some time to prepare. She is a very busy woman with seven planets to run, after all.”

 

Katanya practically bounced at the shocked expression on the faces of those before him. Teyla hauled herself into a sitting position wiping hair from her face.

 

“I did not know that.”

 

“Velora is the third planet in our system,” Katanya explained.

 

“One person rules all seven of these planets?” Ronon asked with some disbelief.

 

Katanya straightened. “She does it with grace, she, of course, doesn’t do it all herself. There are advisors and aids and such to keep the day to day things running smoothly.”

 

“We mean no disrespect Katanya,” Janet intervened with, “this is just amazing to us that someone could accomplish such an amazing challenge.”

 

Katanya bowed his head. “Thank you, Janet Fraiser.”

 

His wristband beeped and he hit his earpiece.

 

“You can bring them now,” Kai’s soft voice stated.

 

“Is she… well?”

 

A pause.

 

“Yes.”

 

“We are on our way, Kai.”

 

They signed off and Katanya smiled broadly and ushered them to their feet, which they reluctantly did.

 

“Who is Kai?” Rodney asked.

 

“The Queen’s advisor on Velora.”

 

“What is your Queen’s name?” Ronon asked.

 

That seemed to be a question that no one else had thought of up to this point and they looked at Katanya with interest.

 

“She should make the introduction herself; it is only the polite thing to do. If you are properly rested we should continue with due haste.”

 

~

 

“They are on their way,” Kai spoke to Elizabeth who was still staring at the city below.

 

“Thank you, Kai.”

 

“Are you going to be okay, my Queen?”

 

“I’ll have to be, won’t I?”

 

Just as Kai was about to answer his armband beeped twice indicating that Katanya was bring the others up. Elizabeth sucked in a fast breath and closed her eyes.

 

“Do you wish for me to remain?”

 

“Please.”

 

With a nod he went and stood next to the throne chair while Elizabeth remained where she stood. As the group entered the palatial palace they felt the temperature drop slightly, but not by much.

 

“How come it’s not much different inside then out there?” John asked.

 

“It is very much cooler in here then outside,” he explained, “you haven’t accumulated yourselves to it yet.”

 

“How much cooler is it?”

 

“Ten percent perhaps,” Katanya said as if feeling out the temperature.

 

The other’s looked at one another. That wasn’t much.

 

“We are accustomed to the heat and much cooler we would be shivering and our teeth would be chattering, not very conducive to trying to get any work done.”

 

He made some sense and everyone noticed that the closer they got to their destination the more nervous Katanya appeared to get.

 

“Are you alright?” Janet asked.

 

Katanya looked to them trying to think of a plausible reason as to why he was acting so strange.

 

“I am always in such awe of our Queen,” he spoke, “it sometimes gets to me.”

 

They seemed to buy that and continued on in silence. Upon entering the throne room the first thing they saw was how beautiful the room was; they also noticed the man standing beside the throne chair.

 

“That’s Kai,” Katanya informed them.

 

Ronon was first to see the other person standing in the room with them. It was a woman who had her back to them and was standing in front of a wall made entirely of clear glass. She wore a skirt of light blue that went down to her ankles, but had slits up to her thighs. A tight bodice of the same color made up her top. Her dark hair cascaded down her back to brush her hips, with lighter streaks of red in it. Her feet were bare.

 

“Majesty,” Katanya said bowing as he did so even though she couldn’t see him.

 

Elizabeth slowly turned around, and a collective gasp was heard from those of Atlantis.

 

 


	3. Lavender and Stunner Blasts

Elizabeth smiled at seeing the flagship team and seeing Janet got a raised eyebrow. There was silence all around, Katanya made his way over to the throne and stood beside it on the other side to Kai.

 

Janet was the first to make any kind of movement with a slight gasp and a hand to her chest. Tolora was anxious about something and those from Atlantis knew this too.

 

“I’m not a Goa’uld,” Elizabeth promised speaking for the first time, “or Tok’ra.”

 

“What are you then?” Janet asked softly.

 

Elizabeth gazed at them for a moment. “Immortal.”

 

This confused everyone. Elizabeth moved to Janet and placed a hand on her chest instantly quieting Tolora, once this was done she stepped back to see everyone still staring at her in awe.

 

“How are you immortal?” Rodney asked.

 

Elizabeth straightened. “That’s a long, terribly disturbing story best saved for a later date. I say we move somewhere where we don’t have to stand.”

 

She led them out of the throne room down the ornate hallway into a large room with a beautifully carved table and chairs in the center. She motioned for them to sit as Kai and Katanya took up residence standing behind her, the others took note of this.

 

“Don’t mind them. They always do that.”

 

“How’d you get here?” Ronon asked getting straight to the point.

 

“The Enkrean’s, they sold me to Menasha… well after she asked them to find me but that’s neither here nor there.”

 

She let that sink in as they all got various looks of anger or, in Ronon’s case, a murderous rage, she was sure they knew what she meant.

 

“Damn Enkrean’s!” John exclaimed.

 

“We long suspected them of taking you,” Teyla explained. “We just never had the proof that we needed.”

 

“I want to go back to that damned planet and make them pay,” Ronon muttered darkly.

 

“Oh they have,” Elizabeth interjected. “I made sure of that, they are never going to be able to take another unsuspecting person ever again.”

 

“What’d you do to them?” John asked.

 

“Doesn’t matter,” Elizabeth smiled.

 

“How come you haven’t come home? We saw a DHD so we know that’s not why,” Janet commented giving a glance to Katanya.

 

Elizabeth frowned. “That’s part of that long story. Let’s just say I’m bound to this planet and cannot leave… at least not through the Stargate.”

 

“Bound?”

 

A decisive nod. “Bound.”

 

“What exactly does that mean?” Teyla asked.

 

Elizabeth looked to Kai who shrugged. “Helpful; thank you.”

 

“Her moods can affect the weather,” Katanya spoke, “and she can feel if anything is amiss whether it is with the different planets or the people.”

 

“Thank you,” Elizabeth spoke. “See, that’s helpful,” she directed at Kai.

 

“My apologies.”

 

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and turned to see the others staring at her. “Yes, what Katanya said.”

 

“You can feel all seven planets?” Rodney asked.

 

“Yes, speaking off…” her voice trailed off as her eyes went completely black including the whites.

 

John and his team jumped back in shock at seeing this and when Elizabeth’s eyes returned to normal she saw them staring at her in surprise.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“What is it Majesty?” Katanya spoke bending toward her.

 

“Snow storm on Cantath.”

 

“It is their winter season,” Kai spoke.

 

“Yes, I’m just taking the blizzard down a few notches. We don’t want an ice age.”

 

The two men smiled while the Atlantis team looked on with confusion. After a moment Elizabeth focused her eyes on them with a smile.

 

“You can control the weather?” Rodney asked after a moment of excitement.

 

“Yes, and so much more.”

 

“Like what?” Rodney questioned.

 

Elizabeth turned to fully face him with a small smile. In front of everyone at the table, a glass filled with a blue liquid suddenly appeared.

 

“Wow,” Rodney commented picking up the glass tentatively.

 

“Most impressive,” Teyla commented.

 

Elizabeth inclined her head.

 

“There isn’t any citrus in this is there,” Rodney asked sniffing at the drink.

 

Elizabeth smiled. “Not citrus Rodney, I assure all of you its perfectly safe. It’s not going to kill you.”

 

She watched as they each took a drink.

 

“It might give you explosive diarrhea but it won’t kill you.”

 

The looks that she received were comical.

 

“Kidding.”

 

She got dirty looks to this and just smiled.  She was about to speak when a high-pitched noise pierced the room.

 

“What the hell is that?”  John asked.

 

As Elizabeth got to her feet her eyes went black again. “The perimeter alarm,” she told them. “Go,” she waved at Kai and Katanya who ran out of the room.

 

“Can we help?”  Ronon asked rising to his feet.

 

Elizabeth turned to them with her eyes still dark. “Come.”

 

She turned and strode out of the room with the others falling in step behind her.  They went to a room that could only be described as a surveillance room.  There were different views of all over the palace and even the surrounding stars and planets.  Elizabeth peered over Kai’s shoulder to see a tall man wearing a black cloak sneaking, or trying to sneak, through the woods near the palace grounds.

 

“He’s from the Patriots, yes?”  Elizabeth asks of Kai.

 

“Yes Majesty.  I have not seen this one before,” Kai spoke never taking his eyes off the monitor.

 

“New recruit, dandy.”

 

“Who are the Patriots?”  John asked from the corner of the room.

 

Elizabeth straightened and turned to him. “There is a group that calls themselves ‘True Patriots’ who are opposed to me being the leader of the Velora people.  They don’t believe in the prophecy and have been trying to prove I don’t belong here.”

 

“You don’t belong here,” Rodney mumbled.

 

Elizabeth turned her black eyes to him and then away.  She watched as the young man came closer to the palace.

 

“Does he not know he set off alarms?”  Teyla asked.

 

“No,” Elizabeth spoke, “the perimeter alarms don’t sound outside.  Just inside.  Let him come, Kai.”

 

“Is that wise, Majesty?”

 

“Probably not but I want to talk to this one.  I’ll be in the throne room.”

 

She started to go and those from Atlantis made to follow her.  She stopped them with a look her eyes not back to normal.

 

“I’ll be _alone_ in the throne room.”

 

They were about to argue with her and Elizabeth beat them off at the pass by raising her hand up in front of them.

 

“Alone.”

 

~

 

Elizabeth was lounging in her chair attempting to look like the supposed fake leader that she was.  She was just about to start biting at her nails when the door opened quietly and then closed.  There was seemingly no one in the room with her though.

 

“Invisibility cloak,” Elizabeth spoke up, “those are quite hard to come by.”

 

Silence.

 

“So you are going to choose the coward’s way and stay hidden.  That’s fine.”

 

She heard a derisive snort and the young man she’d seen earlier appeared before her with a swish of his cloak.  Elizabeth got to her feet and watched the young man.

 

“Do you have a name?”

 

“Shoke,” he stated straightening to his full height, “and I am here to banish you.”

 

“Banish me?  To where exactly?”

 

Shoke frowned. “Anywhere but here.”

 

“Good plan, I like it.  Short, to the point and easy to remember.”

 

Shoke pulled a mean looking weapon from under his cloak and pointed it at Elizabeth.  Her only response was to raise a delicate eyebrow at him.

 

“What makes you think I’m not the rightful leader of Velora?”

 

Shoke faltered as she asked this question. “What?”

 

“You are with the ‘True Patriots’ whose mission it is to disprove my leadership.  What information do they use to prove that I’m not?  It has to be quite something to get rational thinkers to be swayed into believing such lies.”

 

“They aren’t lies!” Shoke shouted.

 

“How do you know?”

 

“I just know,” he exclaimed raising the weapon and firing it in a single motion.

 

The energy beam struck Elizabeth in the stomach and then dissipated. 

 

Elizabeth just raised both eyebrows and blinked at the younger man.  Shoke looked at the woman who was still standing and then to his gun.  When he looked up Elizabeth was standing directly in front of him.  She snatched the gun from his hand and fired it off to the side.

 

Shoke watched as the statue she fired his weapon at disintegrated before his very eyes.

 

“Wow, you had it set to kill?  That’s harsh.”

 

Shoke turned wide-eyed to Elizabeth who held his gun in the palm of her hand.  He watched as it floated a few inches above her open palm and disappears altogether.

 

“Do you still have doubts or do you want to shoot me again?  If you do I’ll have to get you another weapon first.”

 

~

 

Inside the surveillance room those from Atlantis watched in open mouthed shock as Elizabeth was fired upon, wasn’t even hurt, destroyed a statue and made this young guy’s gun vanish.

 

“She’d be great at parties,” John commented with a raised eyebrow.

 

“How did she do that?” Teyla asked.

 

“The one true leader of the Velora would have powers no one had seen before,” Katanya spoke in such a way it sounded like a sentence from the actually prophecy. “We don’t know her true potential.  Her powers are limitless.”

 

They turned from Katanya to the screen to see this guy Shoke drop to his knees and start sobbing.  Elizabeth dropped down in front of him and enveloped him in her arms.

 

“Did we miss something?” John asked. “This guy goes from shooting her to sobbing in her arms.”

 

“She does tend to have that affect on people,” Katanya observed with a bemused expression


	4. She Almost Fried Me

Elizabeth entered a beautiful courtyard, under the shade of large trees an hour after dealing with Shoke to see John and his team talking amongst them on a stone bench.  They stood when she entered, except for Rodney.  John kicked Rodney in the leg and he stood mumbling under his breath.

 

“I appreciate the gesture,” Elizabeth offered, giving Rodney another look, “but you don’t need to do that.”

 

“We wanted to show respect for your leadership,” Teyla insisted with a small smile.

 

Elizabeth inclined her head. “Thank you, but again it’s really not necessary.  I’ve known you all for a long time.”

 

“We want you to come back Elizabeth,” Rodney spoke up.

 

“We’ve gone over this already, Rodney,” Elizabeth stated with a harder edge to her voice than she normally had, “I can’t leave here.”

 

“They’re doing something to keep you here,” Rodney shot back.

 

“No,” Elizabeth stated, “I am bound to this planet and can’t leave.”

 

“That doesn’t make it sound like they aren’t doing something to you.”

 

“Rodney,” John warned, “cut it out.”

 

“No, I miss Elizabeth.  I want her to come back home.  If these… people are doing something to her we have the right to know!  We could do something.  Come back with us Elizabeth.”

 

“I said _no_!” Elizabeth shouted her eyes flashing.

 

Everyone ducked and scattered, as a bolt of lightning struck not a foot away from where Rodney was standing.  Elizabeth sighed heavily and rubbed a hand over her face.

 

“I’m sorry,” she said. “Haven’t quite gotten a hang of these powers yet.”

 

“You almost fried me!” Rodney exclaimed.

 

Katanya came running up.  “I saw lightning.”

 

“Rodney was pissing me off.”  Elizabeth spoke up. “I’m sorry.”

 

This apology was directed more to Katanya than too Rodney.

 

“So no one was hurt?”

 

“She almost fried me!” Rodney exclaimed again.

 

“You kind of deserved it Rodney,” John stated. “You did provoke her.  Although before you might have just smacked him not electrocute him with a bolt of lightning.”

 

“We tend not to make Her Majesty angry for she hasn’t mastered controlling her emotions and powers at the same time,” Katanya states with a small smile.

 

“We see that now,’ Janet smiled.

 

“Have you ever been struck by lightning?”  Rodney asks.

 

“No,” Katanya said, “but I was once blown out of the room by a huge gust of wind.”

 

“Are you still upset about that?  I apologized _and_ fixed your back.”

 

Katanya smiled and bowed his head. “I am not angry Majesty.  It amuses me now.”

 

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and then looked up at the two suns that shown over Velora.  Cocking her head to the side she turns back to her guests.

 

“It’s getting late; perhaps you should stay here for the night,” Elizabeth offered with a smile. “We can talk more tomorrow.”

 

“It’s not even dark yet,” Rodney says looking at the suns.

 

“It will be in twenty minutes,” Katanya points out.

 

“Katanya can show you to guest rooms.”

 

“That’s most kind of you… Elizabeth,” Teyla stated.

 

Elizabeth inclines her head and watches as everyone disperses, except for one person.  She turned her eyes to see Ronon standing in front of her silently watching.

 

“I’ve missed you,” Elizabeth said breaking the silence first, “so much.”

 

“I’ve missed you as well.”

 

Neither really knew who made the first move but suddenly they were holding each other tightly.  Elizabeth pulled back slightly, threading her fingers through Ronon’s hair and tilted his head forward so she could kiss him.  The kiss was forceful and Ronon gave just as good as he got.

 

Before the kiss could go too far Elizabeth pulled away and took a step back. “That was something we always did well.”

 

She watched as Ronon licked his lips and nodded.

 

“You look beautiful.”  Ronon said. “I like your hair.”

 

Elizabeth watched as he stepped toward her and took a lock of her hair between his fingers.

 

“I always wondered what you would look like with long hair.”

 

Elizabeth couldn’t help the small sound that escaped her. “You look… amazing too.”

 

“I knew you were still alive.  I felt you.”

 

“You did?”

 

“You’re my mate.”

 

Elizabeth smiled. “Yes.”

 

Ronon wrapped his other hand around the back of Elizabeth’s neck and pulled her in for another kiss; a kiss that redefined who they were to each other and connected their souls once again.

 

~

 

Katanya had shown everyone where their rooms were and met them all in the conference room.

 

“Where’s Ronon?” John asked coming into the room.

 

“I think he stayed with Elizabeth,” Rodney stated drinking more of the blue drink they’d gotten before, “which is weird.”

 

“They were friends Rodney,’ Janet smiled.

 

“Would you like to go to the market with me,” Katanya asks shifting the subject. “I need to get a few things.”

 

“Why not,” John shrugs as they follow Katanya outside and through the streets. “Have you lived on Velora all your life?”

 

“I actually came from a planet a few light years away from here when I was very young,” Katanya stated. “But both of my parents were born here.  Like a lot of people they had escaped the clutches of Menasha.”

 

“We have heard stories of her brutality,” Janet says. “It’s no small wonder that people left.”

 

Katanya nodded his head. “When I turned sixteen I came back here and began working for the royal court, even though Menasha was no dream to work for.”

 

“Hate to interrupt, but is your moon always that color?” Rodney asks pointing at a large moon whose light was shining down on them.

 

Katanya looked up and stopped in his tracks at seeing the moon. “ _And unto her people she will shine a new light,”_ he whispered in awe.

 

“What was that?” John asked.

 

Katanya turned to them with a smile. “Uh…nothing.”

 

No one believed that for a second but didn’t feel that they knew Katanya enough to question him.  They entered a small store that sold trinkets and gadgets.

 

“Trina,” Katanya hollered through the store.

 

“What?” a tall woman with blond hair stated coming out from the back. “Hi,” she said noticing visitors.

 

“Come look at the moon.”

 

“I have guests, Katanya.”

 

“They are the Queen’s guests not yours.  I’m showing them around.  Come see the moon.”

 

“What’s wrong with you?”

 

Katanya grabbed Trina’s hand and dragged her out the door ignoring her protests.  When she saw the moon she stopped in her tracks and her mouth dropped open.

 

“I… it’s… wow.”

 

That was particularly articulate.

 

“Do you get its significance?” Katanya asked.

 

“Please, I aced courses on the prophecy.”

 

“It’s not like I failed you know ya hahlos.”

 

“Hahlos?  Mishran.”

 

“Cervoad.”

 

“Felbern.”

 

Katanya gasped with a hand to his chest. “You wound me.”

 

It was obvious that they were insulting each other but no one knew the words they were speaking.

 

“What does this mean?” Teyla asked.

 

The two Velorans glanced at their visitors and back to each other.

 

“Mr. Felbern was a mockery of a scientist,” Katanya spoke, “and I’m terribly insulted that Trina was calling me that.”

 

“We meant the thing with the moon,” Janet spoke up.

 

Katanya laughed. “Right. The prophecy states that our one true leader would…”

 

He stopped as Trina elbowed him. “Let me say it.  You can’t say it worth a damn.”

 

Katanya rolled his eyes. “Fine, oh great one, you talk.”

 

Trina cleared her throat. “ _Unto her people she will shine a new light_.”

 

“Wasn’t that _exactly_ what you said earlier?” Rodney asked.

 

“It was,” Katanya smirked at Trina who rolled her eyes.

 

“And this means what exactly?” John asked.

 

“The moon has never been that color before.  It’s a new light.”

 

John and his team looked at the moon that was a vibrant shade of blue and back to Katanya and Trina.  The latter straightened and gasped.

 

“What?” Katanya asked.

 

“Do you remember what comes next in the prophecy?”

 

Katanya frowned as he attempted to remember and when he did his eyes widened and he blushed from the roots of his hair to the tips of his toes.

 

Trina found this entirely amusing. “You do remember.”

 

“Shut up,” he said scrubbing at his face with one hand.

 

“What is the next part of the prophecy?”  Teyla asked.

 

Katanya and Trina glanced to one another. “Nothing,” they spoke in unison.

 

~

 

Meanwhile in the garden Elizabeth and Ronon were kissing wildly but Elizabeth pulled back.

 

“We can’t do this here.”

 

“Can we go somewhere a little more private?”

 

In the blink of an eye Ronon found himself standing in a beautifully decorated room.  Elizabeth didn’t give him time to take the room in before she was kissing him with all the passion that she’d kept inside these last two years.

 

Elizabeth yanked the shirt from his pants and pulled it over his head tossing it to the side.  She ran her hands down the smooth musculature of his chest.  Elizabeth reached for Ronon’s pants and as she touched them the vanished leaving the Satedan completely naked save for his boots; Elizabeth vanished those as well.

 

“Not fair,” Ronon growled.

 

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow that honestly drove Ronon wild and next he blinked his love was completely naked before him.

 

“So beautiful,” Ronon whispered reaching for Elizabeth.

 

They met in a searing kiss that was felt to the very depths of their souls.  Elizabeth was walking him backwards and when Ronon’s legs hit the bed he reversed their position so that he could push her down on to the feather-soft mattress.  Elizabeth scooted back and watched as Ronon crawled up her body.

 

When their naked bodies came into contact with one another they couldn’t help the moan’s that escaped.  Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Ronon’s broad shoulders and they kissed, as they hadn’t been able to do in a long time.

 

Ronon ran his hands along Elizabeth’s sides in a move he knew always drove her wild and this time wasn’t any different.  He intended to bring them up together till they reached their peak and he would drive them over. Elizabeth, on the other hand, didn’t seem to want too much in the way of foreplay and flipped them over so that she was straddling Ronon’s hips.  Ronon couldn’t help the laugh and the spike of desire that went through him at the show of strength from Elizabeth.

 

As slowly as she could stand Elizabeth lowered herself on Ronon’s burgeoning erection.  She made soft hissing noises as she did this, as it had been a while for her since she’d done this.  Once her hips rested against Ronon’s she remained still for a moment as the both of them adjusted to something that they’d dreamt about.

 

As patience wasn’t something they had in matters of the bedroom Elizabeth pulled herself from Ronon’s delicious length and slammed herself back down.  Ronon met her thrusts with a powerful one of his own.

 

Soon all you could hear in the room was the pants and moans of two people once again reconnecting to one another in the most intimate of ways.

 

Elizabeth had grabbed Ronon’s hands and he held her upright while they ground together.  He was trying to hold out for her and when she clamped around him almost painfully and screamed out he followed emptying his seed into her.

 

Elizabeth slumped over him not losing their connection.  She smiled at Ronon as she pushed her sweaty hair out of her eyes.  Before either of them could say anything a voice spoke from the doorway.

 

“What the hell are you doing?


	5. Hetrackoraths and Big Books

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder at the intruder as Ronon lifted his head.  There was a tall man with jet-black hair and vibrant blue eyes standing in the room with a surprised but angry expression on his face.

 

“Basha I can explain,” Elizabeth started.

 

Basha scowled at her and swept from the room.  Elizabeth rolled her eyes and disengaged herself from Ronon getting to her feet.  She walked naked to a drawer and pulled out some clothing from within.

 

“Who was that?” Ronon asked sitting up.

 

“Lord Basha, from the Alreth Galaxy; he and I are betrothed.”

 

“As in engaged to be married?” Ronon asked with some measure of disbelief.

 

“Yes, as in engaged to be married.  It’s really not my choice Ronon,” she spoke turning to Ronon. “It’s Veloran law that the new leaders be married by the beginning of their third year.”

 

“Were you going to tell me about this guy?”

 

Elizabeth frowned. “Eventually.  You should get dressed.”

 

“You vanished my clothing.”

 

Elizabeth smiled. “So I did.”

 

Ronon found himself dressed before he could react.

 

~

 

John, his team, Katanya and Trina entered the palace when they saw the man that had just exited Elizabeth’s room striding down the hall.

 

“I didn’t know you were coming, my Lord,” Katanya stated bowing low.

 

“I wanted it to be a surprise but I ended up getting a surprise of my own.”

 

“Sir?”

 

Before he could utter another word he vanished before their eyes.

 

“Where did he go?” Janet asked.

 

“Majesty probably summoned him,” Trina remarked.

 

~

 

“I’m going to get him and you aren’t to say anything,” Elizabeth told Ronon, who was sitting on her now made bed.

 

Ronon opened his mouth to speak but with a look from Elizabeth decided against it.  He was expecting for her to leave the room to go and get this guy but he should have learned by now to expect the unexpected where Elizabeth was concerned.

 

Ronon watched as the man that had been here before materialized before his eyes.  The man scowled at Elizabeth after he saw Ronon.

 

“What is the meaning of this?” he demanded.

 

“I’ve brought you here so that I can explain.”

 

“Explain what you are doing with this outsider.”

 

Elizabeth straightened. “You forget your place, Lord Basha.”

 

Her voice was like a crack of a whip and it instantly silenced him.

 

“You are an outsider as well and do not forget that this marriage was not of my choosing.  My people are not the ones who need this alliance.  Remember that when speaking to me.”

 

He seemed properly chastised at hearing this. “Explain this to me please, Majesty.”

 

“I have loved this man,” she indicated Ronon, “for a very long time.  I never thought I would see him again.”

 

“They are the visitors that came through the ring today?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You want him to be your Hetrackorath?”

 

“We have not discussed it,” Elizabeth answered glancing at Ronon again, “but yes, I would like that very much.”

 

Basha frowned. “I understand, Majesty.  I shall inform my people of the change.”

 

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. “Ashrek halran ianio.”

 

Basha nodded. “I will.  I have enjoyed getting to know you, Majesty.”

 

Elizabeth smiled gently. “And I you Basha.”

 

He bowed low to her and exited the room.  Elizabeth sighed and turned to Ronon to see him staring at her thoughtfully.

 

“What?”

 

“What does Hetrackorath mean?”

 

Elizabeth swallowed. “Consort.”

 

“You want me to be your consort?”

 

“I wasn’t going to ask you today, Ronon.  It would be a lot for you to do.  I mean you’d have to move here and I know how much you love Atlantis and being on John’s team and…”

 

Ronon kissing her soundly interrupted her babble.

 

“All I want is to be with you.”

 

Elizabeth smiled hesitantly. “Really?”

 

Ronon nodded. “I have waited a long time to be with you.  I can’t let you go now.”

 

Ronon knew he’d made the right choice at the brilliant smile he got from Elizabeth.

 

~

 

John and his team along with Trina and Katanya had entered a massive library as Rodney wanted to know about the prophecy.

 

“Where do we even begin?” Rodney asked looking around at the wall to ceiling shelves full of books, maps and scrolls.

 

“I would start in the prophecy category,” Katanya said going over to a glass case that held an old leather bound book. “This holds the original prophecy, the one that we recited for you earlier.”

 

Rodney started toward the case but was stopped as Katanya held up his hands with a, ’woah!’

 

“What?” Rodney asked with wide eyes.

 

“Not just anybody can touch the book.”

 

“What do you mean?” Janet asked.

 

Looking around he grabbed a piece of paper and brought it down over the glass case.  As it touched the glass they realized that it was a force field and the paper quickly disintegrated.

 

“Yeah, that would happen to your hands if you put them through the force field,” Katanya smiled.

 

Rodney swallowed. “Glad you warned me about that then.”

 

Katanya reached into the force field and pulled the heavy book out. “Her Majesty has to grant you access to the book,” he says setting the book down on a table. “Now you can look.”

 

Rodney hesitantly reached for the book and upon opening it the pages within started turning.  Rodney jumped back.

 

“What the hell is that?”

 

“The book knows where you want to go and is going there,” Trina explained.

 

The pages finally stopped turning and rest open at a certain page.  They all leaned forward to see what it had stopped at.

 

 _The One_

This was the title of the first page that they saw and on the next two pages was a rather detailed prophecy.

 

“I see why you were blushing,” Janet stated eyeing a certain passage, “when talking about the moon earlier.”

 

Katanya was nodding vigorously. “Yes.”

 

“Didn’t you say that Ronon was with Elizabeth?” Rodney asked looking up.

 

Those from Atlantis looked at one another realizing the full extent of what was happening around them. 

 

“Ronon is part of the prophecy?” John asked with some disbelief. “So that means when we were out here looking at the moon he was…”

 

“Fulfilling his part of the prophecy,” Katanya supplied helpfully.

 

“Yes, doing his part.”

 

“What does that mean for him?” Teyla asked.

 

“He’s destined to help Elizabeth lead the Velory people and her allies into a new peace,” Trina supplied with barely suppressed glee. “This is so great.”

 

“Trina,” Katanya said softly. “Maybe we shouldn’t be thrusting this information on them so quickly.”

 

Trina looked at Katanya in confusion and then to their guests who were wide-eyed with surprise.

 

“You make a valid point,” Trina smiled softly and glanced at her wristband. “I need to go so that I can close the store.”

 

“Okay.  I’ll see you at home.”

 

Katanya kissed Trina soundly and smiled softly as she left the room.

 

“You two are together?” Rodney asks staring after Trina.

 

“She is my beloved, yes,” Katanya smiled.

 

“Beloved means what exactly?” Janet asked.

 

“In your terms it would be wife.  You seem surprised by this.”

 

“It was just the way you were… fighting,” Teyla said. “You did not seem like you liked each other.”

 

Katanya chuckled softly. “That’s our way.  We have been together for ten revolutions… years,” he added at the blank looks he received at ‘revolutions’.

 

“Tell us more about the prophecy,” John prompted evenly.

 

Katanya straightened. “I think it’s best that we called it a night.  You should rest and we will talk more in the morning.”

 

“We’d like to say goodnight to Elizabeth,” Teyla says softly.

 

Katanya inclines his head and touched his earpiece. “Majesty?”

 

There is a moments silence before he hears. “Katanya?”

 

“Your friends wish to bid you goodnight.”

 

“I’ll be right there.”

 

The scientist hit the earpiece again and turned to the others with a smile.  They looked at him in question but before they or he could say anything Elizabeth strode into the room with Ronon at her side.

 

“What?” Elizabeth asks as she sees everyone staring at her.

 

“We were going over the prophecy,” Katanya answered, “and we came upon a particular passage of relevant information.”

 

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at Katanya. “Speak, Katanya.”

 

He frowned. “The moon is blue.”

 

It was Elizabeth’s turn to frown at that as she momentarily didn’t understand what Katanya was trying to tell her.  When she did she scratched at the side of her neck clearing her throat.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yes,” Katanya answered.

 

“You were all going over the prophecy?” Elizabeth asked stepping closer to the group and the book, “of the moon?”

 

“And what comes after the moon.”

 

Elizabeth flushed slightly. “What comes after it,” she repeated.

 

“What’s going on?” Ronon asked. “What’s the prophecy have to do with the moon?”

 

Elizabeth licked her lips. “In the prophecy it talks about bringing a new light to the people.  With the moon being blue it shines a new light,” she explained, “and if they read what I believe they did, they know what just happened between you and me.”

 

Ronon looked confused. “How would they know that?”

 

“You are in the prophecy,” Teyla says in a matter-of-fact tone.

 

“I am?”

 

Elizabeth held out her hand and the book went straight to her.  Turning it around she held the book up to Ronon showing him the passage that the other’s had read seemingly ignoring the startled gasps of the others at her making the book move.

 

Ronon read what was in front of him and looked up at Elizabeth for translation.

 

“You are the light to my dark,” she said. “It says that we are meant to be together, Ronon.”

 

“This book does?  Something written so long ago says that we are supposed to be together?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Ronon gives a rare beautiful smile at this. “Good.”

 

Elizabeth nodded. “Good.”


	6. ...And Then You Die

After a rather detailed crash course in the Prophecy the Atlanteans had retired to bed with more questions than answers.  In the morning John Sheppard awoke early in need of a talk with Elizabeth Weir.  After enquiring about her whereabouts he made his way to the garden he’d been in the previous day.

 

He found Elizabeth sitting in a beautiful garden full of fragrant and beautiful flowers.  She was sitting on the ground with her legs folded underneath her with her eyes closed.

 

“What can I help you with, John?”

 

John shouldn’t have been surprised that she knew that he was there; but he was anyway.

 

“I thought we should talk,” John said not moving from his spot.

 

Elizabeth opened her eyes and John tried not to jump back or flinch when he saw her eyes were completely black.  That, he reasoned, he should be used to as well.

 

“I’ve disturbed you,” John said backing up as he spoke.

 

Elizabeth cocks her head to the side. “I’m only checking in with the universe.  I can do that anytime.  Sit.”

 

John walked forward and sat on the ground a couple of feet in front of Elizabeth.  After situating himself he looked up at Elizabeth and saw that her eyes were her normal green.

 

“What did you wish to talk to me about John?”

 

“Everything,” John returned spreading his hands around him. “You are the prophesied queen of an entire race of people with, I must say, really cool powers.  Let’s not forget that Ronon is destined to be with you for however long he lives cause he’s not immortal like you are and…”

 

“John.”

 

He stopped mid ramble at Elizabeth saying his name softly like that. “What?”

 

“Tell me what’s really on your mind.”

 

John frowned looking away from Elizabeth for a moment gathering his thoughts and then looked back up. “I didn’t know you were seeing Ronon back home.”

 

Elizabeth nodded as she knew something was amiss with him. “That’s the way we wanted to keep it.  We wanted to make sure that we were right for each other before we told anyone else.”

 

“How long?”

 

“Long?”

 

“How long were you seeing him bef…before you were taken by the Enkrean’s?”

 

“Six months.”

 

Elizabeth watched as this information took hold and the twitch that John’s eye did.

 

 “You have feelings for me?”

 

John looked up at her with wide eyes. “What makes you say that?”

 

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow in response.

 

“Right,” John answers for himself. “I did… do.  I’m sorry.”

 

Elizabeth smiled softly. “You don’t need to apologize to me, John.  I’m sorry that you were hurt.  I was honestly unaware of your feelings for me.”

 

“You were?  Everyone else knew!”

 

“John, you know how many rumors there were about us?  I never believed any of them.  There were rumors about everyone and anything and weren’t you the one that told me not to believe anything unless it came from the source?”

 

John frowned. “Yeah, I guess I was.”

 

“Was I supposed to read your mind?”

 

“No, although you probably could now,” he smiled trying to break the tension that had built.

 

“Yes, I could but I won’t.”

 

“You can read people’s minds?”

 

“Like you said I have powers now.”

 

John smiled at this and Elizabeth smiled back.

 

“As for Ronon not being immortal that can be easily remedied.”

 

“How’s that?” John asked with raised eyebrows.

 

“He’s already agreed to be my Hetrackorath but I need to talk to him more about what it really entails and…”

 

“What’s the Het… thingy again?”

 

“Consort,” Elizabeth explained gently as now she knew how John really felt about her.

 

“You can make him immortal?”

 

“I can.”

 

“How can you do that again?

 

Elizabeth smiled. “That’s not something that I should repeat in polite company, John.  It’s something that is very… bloody.”

 

“Bloody?”

 

“Yes, but we’re not going to go into it now.”

 

“I should go.  People are probably looking for me.”

 

“They aren’t.”

 

John was about to ask her how she knew that but stopped himself. “They aren’t?”

 

“Everyone is still asleep.  Rodney is dreaming of giant rabbits chasing him with lemons, Teyla is in a symphony and Janet is talking with Tolora.”

 

“What about Ronon?”

 

Elizabeth tried not to blush but failed and John held up a hand saying that she didn’t have to answer that question.

 

“Right.”

 

Trying really hard Elizabeth was able to keep herself from laughing at the face that John was making.

 

“Don’t think about it John and it won’t be so hard.”

 

“I’ll try that.  Are you really happy here, Elizabeth?”

 

“I’m very happy, John.  I feel at home here.  I never thought it was possible, you know?  I didn’t think it could happen.  Atlantis was my home and before that Earth was my home.”

 

“I understand Elizabeth.  I don’t really think of Earth as my home anymore either.”

 

Elizabeth smiled in return. “Velora is my home now and I am content.” 

 

“Ronon needs to stay here doesn’t he?”

 

The former leader of Atlantis raised both eyebrows in question.

 

“If he is to be your consort he has to stay here, doesn’t he?”

 

“He does,” Elizabeth answered.

 

“He wants to do this?”

 

“He told me that he did last night.”

 

“You don’t believe him?”

 

Elizabeth smiled. “I never said that.  Of course I believe him, I just…”

 

She shifted to her feet in one fluid movement causing John to get to his feet, if a little less gracefully.

 

“Just what?” he asked.

 

“I don’t know if I want him to make that sacrifice for me.”

 

John frowned. “You know he would though, right?”

 

“I know this because he loves me, but you… those of Atlantis are the first family that he’s had in a long time, I don’t want to take that away from him.”

 

John didn’t say anything at first as he took in what Elizabeth was telling him.  It made a lot of sense, except…

 

“You’re the first woman that he’s loved since his wife died, Elizabeth; I know that means more to him than Atlantis.”

 

Elizabeth turns her eyes to her former second in command. “You think so?”

 

“I know so.”

 

John watched this information take hold in the beautiful smile that Elizabeth gave him.  He knew then that she and Ronon were meant to be together.  If for the smile on her face alone, there was the prophecy.  Always the prophecy going through his mind.

 

“If you think too hard, it’s going to drive you mad, John.”

 

He looked up at her sharply. “I thought you don’t read minds.”

 

“There are layers of thought,” Elizabeth started going over to a bush with bright purple flowers. “The thoughts that reside on the surface of the mind aren’t hidden, John, it takes no effort to read them when you are projecting them at me.”   

 

Cocking his head to the side John simply said. “Sorry.”

 

Elizabeth laughed. “It’s all right.  I’ve gotten quite used to it.”

 

John closed his eyes. “ _Show me that you are happy here, truly content.”_

These thoughts were sent to Elizabeth in hope that she received them.  The faint smile that John saw cross her lips was answer enough.

 

“ _It would be my honor.”_

John’s eyes widened as he heard these thoughts in his mind.  Elizabeth stepped toward him and placed both of her hands on the side of his neck.  Within seconds he was shown all Elizabeth had seen, done and felt in the time she had been with the Velora.

 

Well, not _all_ as she did need to keep some things to herself.

 

He saw her pain, her anger, her disbelief, her joy and her absolute happiness at seeing John, Ronon and the others.  He knew from her that she was happy here, that this place was her home and that she loved Ronon with all of her being.  Such love, he had never before witnessed.

 

As Elizabeth stepped back from John he blinked and wavered slightly and she reached out to steady him.

 

“Wow,” John whispered. 

 

“You understand now?” Elizabeth said softly. “You see?”

 

John blinked and nodded his head. “I see.  Ronon is very lucky Elizabeth.”

 

Elizabeth smiled faintly. “I’m the lucky one.”

 

John nodded. “I should go.  Let you get back to monitoring the universe.”

 

Before John could do that Elizabeth stepped toward him and kissed him softly on the lips and then stepped back from him.

 

“What was that for?” John asked huskily once Elizabeth had pulled away from him.

 

Elizabeth cocked her head to the side with a mischievous smile. “It’s just a thank you for all you’ve done for me.”

 

“Thank _you_ , Elizabeth.”

 

Elizabeth inclined her head and watched as he walked away from her.  She returned her attention to the garden around her.

 

“Kai.”

 

Kai steps from the shadows. “Majesty?”

 

“You’re voyeuristic tendencies are a little unnerving.”

 

“I do it for your own protection, Majesty.”

 

Her eyes flashed briefly. “I can take care of myself, Kai.  You are stepping over the line of protection.”

 

Kai bowed his head slightly. “Apologies.  Majesty, I fear that something is brewing along the horizon.  The prophecy is moving forward and there is going to be dissidence among those that do not believe.”

 

Elizabeth sighed going toward a bush with a prickly green fruit that was acclaimed for its sweet flavor.

 

“The Patriots are quite persuasive when it comes to pulling the wool over people’s eyes.  They do not allow anyone to see the truth for what it is.  I above anyone wasn’t a firm believer in the prophecy,” Elizabeth says turning to Kai. “But I learned it from living it.”

 

Kai nodded his head. “As have all of us having been in your presence.  The prophecy has been among us for many generations. I realize that it has become somewhat of a myth over time and that not everyone was going to believe it, but I was hoping that people would keep an open mind.  That there wouldn’t be a need to try and get rid of you.”

 

“Yes, one doesn’t like to get shot at.  It’s nice knowing that nothing will happen but it’s still hard.”

 

“I imagine it is.  I think we should do something to show the masses that _you_ are our one true leader.”

 

Elizabeth looks at Kai thoughtfully. “How are we going to do that?”

 

“You die.”


	7. The No Good Very Bad Idea

“I die?” Elizabeth repeated in disbelief. “What do you mean?”

 

“You can’t die my Queen. At least not by conventional means.”

 

“Right,” Elizabeth said hesitantly.

 

“If you are our one true leader, which you are, you will resurrect.”

 

“Resurrect,” Elizabeth repeated. “How do you propose to kill me, assuming I agree to the insanity of this plan?”

 

Kai moved toward Elizabeth. “The Krial.”

 

Elizabeth frowned when Kai referred to a dagger of great power that was often more mysterious than even the prophecy was.

 

“You want to stab me with the Krial?”

 

“Yes Majesty. I feel seeing your death and resurrection will have a profound impact on the people.”

 

“You’re making me sound like a God, Kai. I don’t want that responsibility.”

 

“Whether you want it or not it is here,” Kai said with respect. “I realize that this was thrust upon you when you killed Menasha.”

 

Elizabeth frowned at being reminded of killing the previous leader of Velora.

 

“I know that you hate being reminded of the victorious battle that led to getting rid of a cancer that was plaguing our worlds. But it is something for which we are forever grateful.”

 

Elizabeth, despite her mood, had to smile at the way Kai talks of the battle between herself and the former leader of the Velory people.

 

“It was a pretty glorious battle, wasn’t it?” Elizabeth conceded.

 

“It was,” Kai agreed.

 

Elizabeth licked her lips. “Assuming I agree to this little plan how, would we do it?”

 

“For one, we use Shoke.”

 

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

 

“The Patriots think that we have the young man under lock and key. If he were to somehow ’get out‘ it would go a long way towards our goal. We would need to do it somewhere public. A place where both Patriots and true believers would be.”

 

“Like the opening of the summer festival?”

 

Kai smiled. “Yes Majesty, something like that would be perfect.”

 

“And what?  Shoke comes out of the crowd with the Krial and runs me through with it? I die and hopefully come back?”

 

“You will,” Kai answered with great conviction.

 

Elizabeth had to smile at this. “We’re going to have to tell other people,” Kai made a face. “What?”

 

“I think that the fewer people that know of this plan the better off we’ll be.”

 

This generated a frown from the leader. “We should at least tell Katanya and Shoke for that matter if he is going to be the key factor in all of this.”

 

“You do not want to tell your consort?”

 

“Ronon,” Elizabeth smiled. “His name is Ronon and no, I don’t think we should. He’ll just try and stop me and this is something that needs to be done.”

 

Kai bowed low to his Queen’s will. “As you wish. I will go speak with Katanya.”

 

“And I will speak with Shoke.”

 

~

 

Understandably, Katanya was wary about the whole plan but after some convincing on Kai and Elizabeth’s part had him at least a little… less weary if not accepting of the plan.

 

“I think we should tell your Ronon fellow,” Katanya said after finding out they weren’t going to tell him.

 

“Why?” Elizabeth asked.

 

“Because once Shoke stabs you with the Krial, Ronon is going to murder him.”

 

That was a rather valid point that neither Elizabeth nor Kai had thought of before.

 

“We can’t tell anyone else,” Elizabeth reiterates. “After Shoke stabs me with the Krial one of you will stun Shoke before Ronon can get to him.  You must do this.”

 

“We promise, Majesty.”

 

Later that day Elizabeth found herself in the weapons room staring at the Krial. It was a wicked looking dagger and was going to hurt; a lot.

 

“There you are,” Ronon said coming into the room. “Wow,” he commented seeing all the weapons.

 

Elizabeth grinned. “This is the weapons room, and I thought it very creative on the part of whoever named it.”

 

Ronon stood next to Elizabeth and stared at the dagger that she was staring at. It was maybe eighteen inches in length with a smooth blade and an ornately carved handle. The handle was inlay with precious stones. It looked deadly and beautiful in the same token.

 

“What’s that?” Ronon asked.

 

“It’s called the Krial,” Elizabeth started. “It has been around since a time before the prophecy first came into power. It’s said to have powers of its own.”

 

“What kind of powers?” Ronon asked studying the deadly weapon.

 

“I’m not really sure,” Elizabeth offered. “No one is for that matter.”

 

Ronon studied the weapon and then turned to Elizabeth. “Why are you in here?”

 

Elizabeth tore her eyes away from the weapon that may or may not take her life. “Just reminding myself about the fragility of life. Did you need me for something?”

 

“I wanted to see you. We haven’t seen each other since yesterday, since that Basha guy left. He seemed terribly disappointed.”

 

“We’d been engaged for over a year.”

 

“You two never….”

 

“No, nothing was supposed to happen till after we were married.”

 

“So us…”

 

“Not exactly legal on my part but I’m the prophesied leader so I have a little bit of leeway,” Elizabeth smiled.

 

Ronon’s eyes sparkled at that. “I’ve heard something about a festival.”

 

Elizabeth looked at the Krial one more time before turning to Ronon and leading him out of the room. “Yes. Before Menasha’s questionable reign there used to be glorious festivals where people came far and wide to celebrate the coming summer. After… she was killed I reinstated the festival.”

 

“Sounds like a fun time.”

 

“If you don’t have something pressing you should stay for it,” Elizabeth found herself asking while telling herself to shut up.

 

“When does it start?” Ronon asked.

 

“Later today.”

 

“I’m sure we can manage.”

 

~

 

Elizabeth was sitting on the raised dais in the festival square. She was trying not to have a panic attack and run screaming into the night. She was about to get stabbed, painfully stabbed and die!

 

“Are you well?” Katanya asked Elizabeth from slightly behind her as she sat at the head of a long table. “You don’t have to do this you know.”

 

“It’s the only way,” Elizabeth said rising to her feet to officially start the festival. Raising her voice to be heard she said. “Ladies, gentleman and honored guests. Welcome to the summer festival!”

 

Loud cheering erupted after those words were spoken and everyone got to their feet to cheer. Out of the corner of her eye Elizabeth saw Shoke weaving his way through the crowd. This was really going to happen. Her heart rate increased as the young man got closer and closer. She could see the regret in his eyes. He didn’t want to do it, but like she did, he understood the importance of it.

 

As soon as he reached her side he pulled the Krial out of his cloak and lodged it into Elizabeth’s side causing her to cry out at the intensity of the pain. Everyone around her ducked and scattered as Kai shot Shoke with a stunner and ran to her side.

 

Elizabeth had felt pain before, but not like this, never like this. She fell into Katanya’s waiting arms and gasped as a burning white-hot pain engulfed her body.

 

“This was a terrible idea,” Katanya said, tears racing down his face. “Terrible. Terrible.”

 

Kai, along with Ronon and those of his team dropped to the ground beside the two of them.

 

“Elizabeth?” Ronon said taking her into his arm. “What’s going on?  What was a terrible idea?”

 

Elizabeth felt numbness sweep throughout her body as she started to shiver. She was too cold to form words and just looked up at Ronon. Everyone watched as Elizabeth’s lips turned blue as her life grew dim. Ronon was the last thing she saw before her eyes closed and she was no more.


	8. The Loaded Question...

Chaos.

 

That was an accurate word for what happened after Elizabeth stopped breathing. Shoke was hauled off by Kai under pretense of arrest while Elizabeth was laid out across a stone platform. People were crying, people celebrating, though they did it internally, as they still had a healthy respect for their own life.

 

Some of the people crying were those from Atlantis, most notably Ronon who was sitting beside Elizabeth with tears streaming down his face.

 

“You can’t die,” he said, “not now. Not when we’ve just found each other again.”

 

He looked down at her face which was peaceful in death and his tears came back anew. Standing beside Elizabeth and Ronon, Katanya was twisting his hands together as he was practically holding his breath waiting.

 

“Come on,” he was muttering under his breath, “come on.”

 

Trina had made her way over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. Katanya hugged his beloved back but never took his eyes from Elizabeth.

 

 _Come on, come on._ This became his internal chant. He almost missed it. Elizabeth twitched and then she sucked in a small breath that only Katanya saw. He let go of Trina and dropped to his knees.

 

“Come on,” he shouted at Elizabeth. “You can do it Elizabeth. COME ON!”

 

No one saw what Katanya saw; no one saw what he was shouting about. Most people thought he was off his rocker from the death of his beloved leader.

 

“Please!” Katanya rasped.

 

As he watched Elizabeth’s body began to rise into the air causing everyone to jump back in surprise. She rose no more than five feet in the air and a beautiful light engulfed her body briefly blinding all those who looked at her.

 

When the light faded Elizabeth was gently lowered to the ground. Once she was lying back on the stone pedestal, she opened her eyes and sucked an even bigger breath into her lungs and jerked into a sitting position right into Katanya’s waiting arms.

 

“It worked,” he whispered in her ear before he handed her over to Ronon who hugged her tightly

 

“She died,” Grark Nash, leader of the True Patriots sputtered in shock. “She wasn’t breathing, I saw it with my own eyes.”

 

Katanya rose to his feet and moved toward Grark. “ _And from death will the truest leader rise.”_

 

Grark’s mouth dropped open in shock as he looked at their leader holding on to her lover tightly. Everything he had ever believed about Elizabeth Weir was wrong? He’d been wrong.

 

“How does it feel to have your ideals turned on their ass?” Katanya growled before hauling off and punching the former leader of the Patriots sending him flying into the air landing hard with a crunch.

 

“That was fun,” Katanya grunted turning back to his wife who was staring at him with wide eyes.

  
Katanya was the most passive aggressive, least violent man you’d ever meet and she was a little shocked by what she just saw; she was also a little turned on.

 

~ 

 

Elizabeth sat, surrounded by Doctors and scientists and those that studied the prophecy and her own staff, plus those from Atlantis. Needless to say she was feeling a little overcrowded.

 

“Do all of you need to be here?” Elizabeth asked. “I mean cause I’m feeling a little smothered here?”

 

“Majesty,” Healer Ha’Reth said, “with respect you just died and came back to life.  We would like to see if you are okay.”

 

“You guys do know I can shimmer out of here any time I want right?  Or that I could make all of you disappear?”

 

They all looked to her at this question.

 

“We are hoping in all your wisdom that you would let us appease our curiosity,” Ha’Reth said with a small smile.

 

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and made a go ahead motion with her hands.

 

“Tell me again why you had to go and get yourself killed without telling any of us,” John asked for the fifth time.

 

“The fewest people that knew about this crazy idea the better,” Elizabeth stated, “and it’s a moot point now as I’m _fine_.”

 

She put extra emphasis on the word ‘fine’ to prove to those hovering around her that indeed she was fine. Elizabeth’s eyes turned to Ronon who had been standing in the back of the room; silent. His silence was unnerving her.

 

Him not speaking wasn’t the thing that was unnerving her, it was that he wasn’t thinking anything either. He was _completely_ silent. She knew that he was mad at her for not telling him of her little plan.

 

Katanya saw his leader looking at her consort and knew that they needed some time. “Hey, why don’t we give our illustrious queen some time to come to grips with the fact that she can never die and is truly our prophesied leader?”

 

The look on Elizabeth’s face would have been comical if everything that Katanya had just spoken wasn’t true. They all begrudgingly agreed that this was a good idea and filed out. Elizabeth turned to Ronon but remained silent waiting for him to say something.

 

Ronon stood where he was for a moment before stepping away from the wall and walked over to her stepping up so he was inches from her. Elizabeth tilted her head back to look up at him as he took her face into his hands and kissed her softly.

 

To say _that_ wasn’t the response that she was expecting from Ronon would have been an underestimation of great proportion. When he pulled away from her she looked up at him in shock.

 

“You aren’t angry with me?”

 

“I understand why you did it,” Ronon said. “I may not have agreed with you not telling me but I understand it was something that you felt was right.”

 

“I was so sure that you were going to hate me,” Elizabeth whispered softly.

 

Ronon rubbed his thumb across the porcelain skin of Elizabeth’s cheek. “I can never hate you, Elizabeth. I love you.”

 

Elizabeth smiled dazzlingly. “I love you too, Ronon.”

 

As one they lent forward in the meeting of lips and hungrily taking each other in knowing that they could have lost the chance to be together forever. Just as they were getting really heated Kai poked his head in the room.

 

“Majesty, I, uh, hate to interrupt but I think we need to do a press conference of some kind.”

 

Elizabeth reluctantly disengaged herself from Ronon and turned to Kai who was still hovering around the doorway.

 

“Press conference?”

 

“Word has gotten out that you were killed and then well… resurrected.”

 

A sigh from the intrepid leader as she so hated the word ‘resurrected’. It made her sound so god-like, and as this was something that she had already discussed with Kai, he knew that as well.

 

“When do you want to do this press conference?”

 

“As soon as possible,” Kai spoke. “The sooner we get out the truth, the fewer rumors we will have going around.”

 

Elizabeth was nodding. “We will have it in thirty minutes time.”

 

Kai opened his mouth to say something but from the look on his leader’s face he remained silent.

 

“I’ll be in the throne room in thirty minutes,” Elizabeth said firmly as she and Ronon both vanish; she’d grabbed his hand at the last second.

 

Ronon blinked as he hadn’t quite gotten used to the quick change just yet. Before he could react Elizabeth was kissing him passionately. Not being one to hold back when a beautiful woman was kissing him, especially when she was the love of his life, he quickly kissed her back just as passionately.

 

Ronon walked them backward until Elizabeth’s back impacted the wall. Elizabeth grunted as her back hit a little harder than she’d been expecting but that didn’t stop her from stripping Ronon out of his shirt. She felt an inexplicable need to do this without using any of her powers, aside from bringing them to her room.

 

Catching on to what Elizabeth was doing Ronon wasted no time in divesting Elizabeth of her clothing. Grabbing Elizabeth’s buttocks he lifted her and entered her as slowly as he could stand as Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck. Once their hips had met they were still for a moment taking in that they were once again together.

 

Soon, though, Ronon started moving his hips with Elizabeth meeting him thrust for thrust. The pace and the force behind the thrusts quickly escalated till they were both sweaty and moaning. Ronon knew that his love was close by the fact that Elizabeth’s inner walls were getting tighter and tighter around his shaft.

 

Feeling the pleasure spiking Elizabeth cried out as her orgasm took over with Ronon following directly after her. Spent, they lent their foreheads against one another catching their breath.

 

“I need to take a shower,” Elizabeth breathed. “Not to ruin the moment or anything.”

 

Ronon chuckled and released Elizabeth to the ground after pulling from her delicious warmth.

 

“Mind if I join you?”

 

The smile that Elizabeth gave him is answer enough.

 

~

 

Thirty minutes later freshly showered and out of her bloodied clothing Elizabeth strolls into the throne room to see all her staff plus those from Atlantis. She went to Katanya who handed her a device that she slips over her head, with an eyepiece going over her left eye.

 

“What’s that?” John asked.

 

“Camera,” Elizabeth answered.

 

“Five seconds,” Kai informed her softly.

 

Everyone silently counts down and Elizabeth starts speaking.

 

“My fellow people this is Ancash. You may have heard rumors of what has happened recently with myself getting stabbed by the Krial and dying only to be... resurrected. It is not a rumor as I am alive and well. The attack itself was not in fact an act committed against my person by the ‘True Patriots’ but an act conceived by my staff, here on Velora, and myself in a way to prove or disprove the validity that I am the one mentioned in the prophecy.”

 

She pauses for a minute while everyone from Atlantis is wondering why she called herself Ancash.

 

“It was a risky maneuver, if I hadn’t been the prophesied leader I would in fact be dead right now. We had hoped that doing this would stop the attacks that had been committed against myself and those closest to me. I had hoped that with the death of Menasha that we would be able to pull together. Perhaps with my own death it may unite us in a way that we hadn’t been previously. I wish long life on you and yours.”

 

Elizabeth pushed a button on the side of the eyepiece and the light had been on went out signifying that it was off. She pulled it off and handed it to Katanya who bowed his head.

 

“Who is Ancash?” Teyla asked as soon as Elizabeth had turned to them.

 

“It is my Veloran name,” Elizabeth said

 

“So should we call you Ancash, instead of Elizabeth?” Janet asked.

 

“No,” Elizabeth says with a smile. “I’d prefer for you to call me Elizabeth, as it was the name that I was given at birth.”

 

“We keep hearing how Menasha was killed,” John started. “That you killed her. How’d that happen?”

 

Elizabeth ran a hand through her hair. “Such a loaded question.”

 

“Will you tell us?” Rodney asked.

 

Elizabeth licked her lips and started to speak.

 


	9. ...The Shocking Answer

“When I first came to Velora, I was a slave,” Elizabeth started. “I wasn’t treated badly but I was still a slave. Menasha had been the one to kidnap me in the first place. She’d heard of Atlantis and she was going to ransom me.”

 

“She was?” John asks as this was news to him.

 

“She was,” Elizabeth agreed. “So when she called me forth to talk to me she was certainly surprised when I challenged her.”

 

“How long had you been here before you challenged her?” Janet asked.

 

“Three months, and I can’t tell you how much I was freaking out while I was walking to the throne room. I didn’t really want to challenge her but knew it was the only way I was ever going to get out of there alive.”

 

“You still haven’t gotten to how you did get out of it alive,” Rodney pointed out.

 

Elizabeth smiled. “I’m getting to that.”

 

~

 _Elizabeth_ _slowly pushed the door to the throne room open to see Menasha standing in the middle of it.  She wasn’t wearing her usual crown; as it does not glow as it is rumored to be able to. She was wearing her customary jewels and clothing made from the finest silk that the merchants had to offer._

 _“Elizabeth Weir,” Menasha drawled._

 _Elizabeth_ _bowed, as it’s customary, or face the consequences._

 _“Rise slave.”_

 _Biting down on the urge to declare the challenge now, Elizabeth straightened her spine and cleared her throat. “You wished to see me, Majesty?”_

 _Menasha smiled or what passed as a smile from her, it always came out as more feral than friendly. “I acquired you some months ago and I just now had the time to speak with you. How are you settling in?”_

 _How is she settling in? She’s a freaking slave how is she supposed to get ’settled’?_

 _“Things would be better if I weren’t a slave,” Elizabeth said daringly._

 _“I imagine they would be,” Menasha replied. “But there’s nothing that we can really do about that.”_

 _And there it was; her moment._

 _“But there is.”_

 _Menasha looked on in question as Elizabeth took in a deep breath. “You’re challenging me?” The leader asked in wonder and surprise._

 

 _“Yes. I am.”_

 _Menasha looked delighted at the prospect of being challenged. “I haven’t had the pleasure of a challenge in many years,” she gleamed. “I so enjoy doing them. Pick your poison Elizabeth Weir.”_

 _Elizabeth_ _eyed the display case that Menasha had built that housed various weapons. Elizabeth’s eyes settled on the fighting sticks and her mouth curves into a smile. Before she’d been taken, Teyla and Ronon had both been teaching her how to fight, Teyla teaching her with fighting sticks; and Ronon in hand-to-hand._

 _Going over to the case she pulled out a pair of sticks with Menasha walking beside her and pulling out another._

 _“I haven’t had to use these in a while but I always was above par with them.”_

 _Elizabeth_ _had heard people talk like this before. They got cocky in their abilities and this was ultimately their downfall. Elizabeth hoped so anyway._

“Wait, wait,” Rodney interrupted. “You killed someone with some fighting sticks?”

 

Elizabeth sighs at being interrupted. “No, we started with fighting sticks.”

 

“So you killed her with your bare hands?” Ronon asks with some awe.

 

“If you’ll let me finish the story you’ll find out,” Elizabeth said with a small smile.

 

“Do continue,” Teyla encouraged as she really wanted to find out how it ended.

 

 _Elizabeth circled Menasha and the leader went to bow and do all that ‘honorable’ crap but Elizabeth didn’t have the time or patience for that and went on the offensive immediately. She attacked with a ferocity that perhaps startled Menasha, if the look on her face was any indication._

 _Nothing could be heard in the room but the clack, clack of the fighting sticks and the occasional pained grunt when a stick impacted a body. An audience grew as word had spread that a slave was fighting their “Queen” and that it wasn’t just any slave, but Elizabeth Weir, the leader of the famed City of the Ancients._

 _In the course of their fight Elizabeth made a jab at Menasha causing the hated leader to lose one of her fighting sticks. Not one to be unfair, Elizabeth threw one of hers to the side and they went at it as if they were swords. In a spinning arc Menasha thwacked Elizabeth in the back causing her to crash to the ground losing hold of her remaining stick._

 _Quickly she rolled to the side as a stick came sailing down on her. As Menasha was stabbing the ground Elizabeth kicked her legs out from under her causing her to drop to the ground. Elizabeth brought the heal of her bare foot down in Menasha’s gut causing her to grunt in pain._

 

 _Elizabeth_ _scrambled over to the fallen leader straddling her chest taking hold of her arms pushing them down on either side of her head._

 _“Do you yield?” Elizabeth seethed._

 _“The challenge,” Menasha hissed trying to throw Elizabeth off, “is to the death.”_

 _“So it is,” Elizabeth said releasing one of Menasha’s hands and slamming her fist into Menasha’s throat severing her intake of air. While the leader clawed at her throat trying to get in air Elizabeth got to her feet and went over to a guard._

 _“Give me your weapon.”_

 _The stunned guard could do nothing but hand it over as he was still shocked at this woman who was taking out their leader; the woman who had killed many people in challenges. Holding the gun in her hand Elizabeth walked over to Menasha looking down at her._

 _“Unlike you I don’t take delight in the suffering of others. Goodbye… your Majesty,” Elizabeth said before setting the cruel looking weapon to its highest setting and firing down at Menasha._

 _She watched as the body before her disintegrated before her eyes. Dropping the weapon she turned to see everyone in the room bowing before her._

“And that’s how I killed Menasha,” Elizabeth finished.

 

She looked around to see surprise on the faces of those around her. It was what she expected, to be honest. Killing wasn’t something she was naturally good at.

 

“You were immediately made leader?” Janet asked.

 

“Yes,” Elizabeth said walking over and standing on the very spot in which the former leader had been killed. “It’s not something I’m proud of, but it was something that needed to be done.”

 

“It was something you did to help these people,” Teyla said softly going over to stand beside Elizabeth, “to help your people.”

 

Elizabeth smiled at the Athosian’s understanding. She was about say more when an unusual sensation caught her attention. She cocked her head to the side. The others watch as her eyes went black before they close altogether. It looked like she was listening for something.

 

“What is it Elizabeth?” Katanya asked.

 

At hearing him say her name for the first time she opened her coal eyes and stared at him in wonder.

 

“I felt it’s something you deserved,” he said with a shrug. “What’s going on?”

 

“My advisors are each requesting to see me,” Elizabeth said closing her eyes again.

 

Looking at Elizabeth closely you could see her eyes moving rapidly behind her eyelids. Everyone present tried not to jump and gasp when a dozen people suddenly materialized in the room.

 

These were presumably the other advisors to the other six planets in the Veloran Galaxy, Velora being the third. They didn’t seem all that surprised to suddenly be appearing somewhere else.

 

“So,” John started, “we should go.”

 

Elizabeth turned to him, her eyes their normal shade of green. “I think that’s best.”

 

Those from Atlantis file out of the room along with Trina leaving Elizabeth and her advisors… and aides. She turned her eyes to them.

 

“One at a time if you will,” she said holding up a hand knowing they all wanted to speak at once.

 

Haron, chief Advisor to the first planet _Archemial_ spoke up first. “Why did you not let us know beforehand of this dangerous and quite frankly reckless plan?”

 

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes slightly but let the insult roll over her. “There wasn’t time and the less people that knew of this plan the better it would be.”

 

“But we’re your advisors,” Zoron of _Darial_ , the sixth planet spoke. “We are not just people Majesty; we deserved to know of this plan.”

 

This was a valid point and Elizabeth _did_ understand where they were coming from. But it was imperative that they understood her.

 

“Ladies and gentleman,” Elizabeth said softly, “we have a problem on our hands much bigger than me not telling you of this plan. I’ve done a sweep of every planet and have discovered members of the ‘True Patriots’ in very important positions.  We have spies among us and the fewest people that knew of this the better it were going to be for all concerned.”

 

She let this bit of information sink in.

 

“You scanned us?” one of the new aids to _Cantath_ , the fifth planet named Elrain asked in a tone one shouldn’t use when speaking to your Queen.

 

Elizabeth’s eyes migrated to Bob as they’d taken to calling him, as his name was twenty seven letters long and no one could pronounce it. He shrank back slightly at her stare.

 

“Teaching your people well I see,” Elizabeth said turning her eyes away from Bob and to Elrain. “I scanned everybody on this planet at the most basic level. I did not read anyone’s thoughts.”

 

“Then how could you know who the Patriots were?”

 

“Elrain,” Bob hissed.

 

The young woman didn’t seem to know that she was disrespecting the leader of their galaxy until Bob hissed at her. She turned to Elizabeth to see her looking at her with a raised eyebrow. 

 

Elrain started to shake.

 

“Don’t worry yourself,” Elizabeth said after a moment, “just remember who you’re speaking to from now on.”

 

“Yes, Majesty.”

 

“As for how I know who the Patriots are its pretty easy to figure out once you try hard enough. I can read people’s surface thoughts. I don’t get any further than that unless I have to or I’m asked. For instance, right now you are afraid that I’m going to do something to you,” Elizabeth said smiling gently at Elrain. “Which I’m not. It’s what’s on the surface of your thoughts.”

 

Elrain looked thoughtful at that.

 

“Hatred is not hard to hide when no one is looking for it,” Elizabeth says turning to the others in the room

 

“How high does it go?” Beck from the seventh planet _Enthas_ asked.

 

They couldn’t help but wonder about the small smile gracing Elizabeth’s lips. “Well,” she started and then hesitated. They watch as her eyes went black and within seconds the aid to Haron, advisor on the first planet and the advisor as well as _his_ aid of the sixth planet were all placed in restraints. “High.”

 

Shocked murmurs rippled through the group as members of their Planetary Council were arrested. The door opened and four royal guards entered the room taking their prisoners away.

 

“Similar arrests are being made on all planets,” Elizabeth informed them. “We’re cleaning house.”

 

Two people suddenly appeared, both being from the sixth planet. They looked shocked to be standing before their queen. Both women bowed low before Elizabeth.

 

“Rise,” Elizabeth said watching as they did so. “Zoron and Landen have been arrested for conspiring with the enemy.”

 

The two women looked at one another and then back to Elizabeth.

 

“You, Shalmara,” Elizabeth spoke of a distinguished grey haired woman with eyes that still shown with fire, “are my new advisor to _Darial_ and Neecy is your aid.”

 

Silence. This was a great honor that was being bestowed upon them. Shalmara was first to recover and she bowed low once again.

 

“I will not disappoint you Majesty. I don’t know how I will ever be able to thank you for what you have just done for myself and my family.”

 

“If you can call me Elizabeth we can call it even?”

 

Shelmara looked up to see Elizabeth smiling softly at her.

 

“I think that this can be done… Elizabeth.”

 

Her first name was spoken with quite a bit of reverence, but Elizabeth wasn’t going to comment on that, _someone_ was finally calling her by her given name.

 

“I thank you as well Queen Elizabeth,” young Neecy piped in.

 

Elizabeth smiles at the queen part being added before her name, but her name was still spoken so she wasn’t going to question it. She inclined her head.

 

“I will release you all now to take care of matters on your own planets. You know how to reach me.”

 

All bowed and vanished in the next instant leaving Elizabeth standing alone in the middle of her throne room.


	10. Glowing Crowns and Telepathic Conversations

After a few minutes alone in the throne room, Katanya entered followed closely by those from Atlantis.

 

“Zoron and Landen were of the ‘True Patriots’?” Katanya asks in some disbelief.

 

“Yes, I’m afraid so.”

 

“That’s awfully close,” Katanya said rubbing at his neck and looking to his queen. “To think we almost chose Landen as your betrothed.”

 

Elizabeth made a face at that as she and Landen had _never_ gotten along. Katanya laughed and opened the satchel that he’d grabbed from the _Ceremonies_ room. Elizabeth watched him as he gently pulled out her crown and held it out in her direction.

 

“May I?”

 

With a nod of her head Katanya stepped forward placing the crystalline crown on her head. Stepping back he watched it glow briefly and diminish to a beautiful sparkle that always shone when she wore it.

 

“Does that always do that?” Janet asked in wonder.

 

“Only for the one true leader of the Velory Galaxy,” Katanya beamed proudly.

 

“It never did it for Menasha?”

 

Elizabeth and Katanya shook their heads.

 

“Majesty?” Katanya asked.

 

Elizabeth turns to him and he taps the side of his head. She rolls her eyes as he smiles and her eyes going black as she focuses on his thoughts as he wanted a ’private‘ conversation.

 

 _*We must talk about the ceremony.*_

 _*What ceremony?*_

 _*Marriage.*_

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow to this. _*Marriage?*_

 _*I feel it prudent that we complete the ritual and other ceremonies as quickly as possible, after what just happened*_

He did make a valid point in how with the rituals complete no one could ever question her leadership.

 

 _*Okay. You must let me talk to my… former people first.*_

Katanya inclined his head.  * _They are still your people, Majesty, but I will do as you ask. I will see to getting things ready.*_

 _*You do that.*_

Bowing slightly he gave a nod to the others and left the room.

 

“Telepathic conversation?” John asked in wonder.

 

Elizabeth nodded. “Katanya really enjoys those.”

 

“You look like you have something on your mind,” Janet pointed out.

 

“I do,” Elizabeth started, “let’s go to the conference room.”

 

She couldn’t help but see the smiles that statement got as it was reminiscent of what she used to say back on Atlantis. The six of them walked into the conference room and all took seats.

 

“We haven’t had very much time to talk,” Elizabeth said, “we’ve had so much happening these last couple days. It’s not usually like this,” she felt that she needed to add this last part.

 

“I’m sure it’s not,” Janet said nodding. “We’ve had days like that.”

 

Janet tried not to fidget when Elizabeth looked at her perhaps a hair too long for her comfort.

 

“How did you become the leader of Atlantis?” Elizabeth asked. Her cool demeanor betrayed only by the soft infliction of regret or anger.

 

“After you were missing for a few months,” Janet started, “it was decided that a civilian leader needed to be head of Atlantis, as a military one wouldn’t work. Time and experience had proven that.”

 

“I thought you had retired?”

 

“I did,” Janet answered. “But who wouldn’t jump at the chance to lead the Lost City of the Ancients.”

 

“Elizabeth apparently,” Rodney grumbled. Elizabeth silently turned her eyes to Rodney and smirked at him slightly. “Don’t electrocute me that just slipped out!”

 

“I wasn’t going to electrocute you Rodney.”

 

He opened his mouth to say something and nothing came out. He looked up at a black-eyed Elizabeth smiling at him. Rodney crossed his arms over his chest and pouted causing the others to laugh.

 

“Wow I’ve wanted to do that for ages,” John laughed.

 

Rodney glared at him.

 

“If you behave I’ll give you your voice back,” Elizabeth said to Rodney who nodded his head.

 

“That was mean,” he said once his voice had returned.

 

“As are the comments you are making about Elizabeth,” Teyla pointed out gently.

 

This seemed like news to Rodney.

 

“Tolora doesn’t speak much does she?” Elizabeth asked abruptly.

 

Janet’s eyebrows went up. “How did you know her name? I don’t remember mentioning her.”

 

Elizabeth cocked her head to the side. “I can read the thoughts of others.”

 

This was said in such a way that it should have been obvious.

 

“You can read the thoughts of a symbiont?” John asked in shock.

 

“Yes.”

 

Janet considered this carefully, Tolora was getting decidedly antsy. Something was different about Elizabeth now. 

 

 _^She has something inside of her^ Tolora informed her._ She turned to Elizabeth with wide eyes to see the leader smile. __

“You said you didn’t have a symbiont!”

 

Elizabeth grinned as those around her started to realize what was going on.

 

Elizabeth held up a finger. “I said I didn’t have a Goa’uld or Tok’ra symbiont.”

 

~

 

After Elizabeth had stated that she didn’t have a Goa’uld or Tok’ra symbiont chaos erupted in the conference room. The flagship team for Atlantis was having trouble with the statement and the meaning behind it. They demanded to know what _kind_ of symbiont and why the hell she didn’t tell them earlier. Elizabeth just watched them all silently. She knew they were upset with her and rightly so but they didn’t seem to be letting her explain.

 

She felt the soft _nudge_ at her consciousness that came when her symbiont wanted to take over for a little bit.

 

< _Don’t be too hard on them._ >Was Elizabeth’s internal thought.

 

A “nod” from her symbiont.

 

“Silence!”

 

Everyone stopped talking to look to Elizabeth to see her eyes shining a vibrant shade of blue.

 

“Your mistrust of all symbionts is baseless,” a softly accented voice says from Elizabeth’s body. “You trust Tolora but that’s as far as it goes?”

 

“Who are you?” Janet asked.

 

“Adonai.”

 

Janet felt shock from Tolora at hearing the name of the symbiont that Elizabeth was carrying inside of her.

 

^ _She shouldn’t exist.^_

 _^Why shouldn’t she exist?^_

 _^There was a race of symbiont before the Tok’ra… before the Goa’uld even, called the Ravary. They were led by en enigmatic leader by the name of Adonai. It has been thousands of years since the Ravary have been heard from.^_

“Tolora says you shouldn’t exist,” Janet said aloud.

 

Adonai smiled. “I assure you that I exist.”

 

“She said that your people haven’t been heard from in thousands of years.”

 

“We have kept ourselves well hidden.”

 

Janet was about to speak when Tolora starts again and if she wasn’t mistaken, it sounded like something akin to… reverence.

 

 _^They are our ancestors, the ones from which we came.^_

 _^But she said she isn’t Goa’uld or Tok’ra.^_

 _^Think of it as children running away from their parents and creating new identities for themselves. That is what we’ve done.^_

Janet felt that she understood now. “The Goa’uld and thus the Tok’ra came from you, the Ravary.”

 

Adonai smiled. “Yes.”

 

The Atlantis team had been looking on at this back and forth conversation like it was a tennis match in progress.

 

“You spawned the Goa’uld?” Rodney sputtered. “Doesn’t that make you evil?”

 

Adonai scowled turning her eyes to Rodney. “We are not evil. Those which you call Goa’uld were once peaceful and gentle such as us; such as the Tok’ra.”

 

“You do not like those names?” Teyla asked.

 

Adonai straightens slightly. “We do not like many things that our young have done.”

 

“You could have stopped them,” John uttered stepping toward her. “We’ve lost so many people at the work of your ‘young’. You could have prevented it all.”

 

“You think we could have stopped them John Sheppard? Could your people have stopped some of the worst atrocities committed in your history?”

 

John frowned. “That’s different.”

 

“How is it different? Your people claim that all of you are humans, all of you are one. Shouldn’t you have been able to prevent things from happening? We have not interfered in the hopes that they would straighten themselves out. We were relieved when a large portion broke off in the name of peace, but disappointed that it did not happen for all.”

 

John felt properly chastised at blaming this being for not stopping the horrors inflicted upon the galaxies.

 

“I’m sorry,” John stated, “the Goa’uld have caused us a lot of problems.”

 

Adonai inclines her head. “Of this we are aware thanks to our host.”

 

“No offense meant,” John added, “but may we speak to Elizabeth now?”

 

Adonai bows her head and when it is lifted Elizabeth is looking out at them.

 

“I’m really sorry that I didn’t tell you about Adonai,” Elizabeth said. “In my defense there was never a good time to say, ‘oh hey I have a symbiont that is older than both the Goa’uld and Tok’ra combined and in fact is the originator of this particular… race of beings’.”

 

“We understand Elizabeth,” Teyla said softly. “It wasn’t something you could enter into lightly.”

 

Elizabeth nodded her head turning to Janet. “I’m sorry if we unsettled Tolora.”

 

Janet smiles. “It’s alright.”

 

Silence reigned for a moment.

 

“Was that part of the story about how you’re now immortal?” Ronon asked when the silence became too much

 

Elizabeth turned her eyes to him. “Partly. My life would be extended with Adonai by at least two hundred years but it’s more than that. I’m truly immortal now, as you saw earlier.”

 

“And how exactly did that happen?” John asked.

 

Elizabeth frowned. “There was a lot that went into it, but it all comes down to me fulfilling the prophecy.”

 

That was answer enough for all present in the room. Before anyone could say anything else Katanya entered.

 

“It is all set, Elizabeth.”

 

Elizabeth still seemed a little startled at Katanya calling her by her given name. She needn’t ask what was all set as Katanya had set forth to get the wedding ceremony ready. She sucked in a breath.

 

“Thank you, Katanya,” He bowed low and left the room.

 

“What’s all set?” Rodney asked.

 

Elizabeth smiled. “I actually need to talk to Ronon about something in private.”

 

John nodded. “We need to go check in again anyway.”

 

“Why do we all need to go?” Rodney asked. “She can talk to Ronon in his head.”

 

John rolls his eyes. “Come on Rodney.”

 

They all vacated the conference room and Elizabeth moved to the chair next to Ronon.

 

“What did you want to talk to me about?” Ronon asked taking her hand.

 

“Our marriage.”

 

Ronon raises an eyebrow.


	11. The Intracacies of Intergalactic Weddings

“Our marriage?” Ronon repeated.

 

Elizabeth nodded. “I know this has all been happening very quickly Ronon, but I have a short window in which I need to get married to take into my full power as Queen.”

 

“How long do you have?”

 

“Two days.”

 

“That’s not a lot of time.”

 

Elizabeth licked her lips. “No, it’s not.”

 

“How can you not be fully Queen though?” Ronon asked as the thought occurred to him. “You already have a lot of powers.”

 

Elizabeth smiled. “I have rights as the prophesied leader and all but there are some formalities that need to be dealt with in order for me to become queen.”

 

Ronon nodded. “What must we do for the wedding?”

 

Elizabeth took in a breath. “Well first I want to make sure that you’re sure. If you agree to marry me you must stay here Ronon. I mean you will be able to leave the planet and everything but you will have to live here… with me. I know those on Atlantis have become like family to you and…”

 

Her talking was halted by Ronon’s lips against hers. “You’re all the family that I need, Elizabeth.”

 

She smiled at this. “You’re sure?”

 

Ronon kissed Elizabeth again. “More than sure. What do I have to do?”

 

Elizabeth gave Ronon a dazzling smile. “Well there are some things that you must learn for the ceremony. The vows, what you can and cannot do. That kind of thing.”

 

“Make sure I don’t cause an intergalactic incident or something.”

 

Elizabeth smiles. “Exactly. There are some rituals that you must learn but the main thing is that you can’t do them here.”

 

“Here as in the palace, here?” Ronon asked not understanding.

 

Elizabeth shook her head. “Here as on the planet, here.”

 

“I have to leave the planet?  Where would I go?”

 

“Bethos,” Elizabeth answered with a smile.

 

“That’s the… fifth planet?”

 

“Fourth.”

 

“Why do I have to go to Bethos?”

 

“There’s an old Earth tradition that the bride can’t be seen before the wedding. This kind of springs from that general principal. We… in the next two days will be spiritually and physically cleansed, in order to be pure for the ceremony.”

 

“That doesn’t explain why I have to leave the planet.”

 

Elizabeth made a face at how hard this was to explain. “We can’t see, touch, look at or even smell each other once the cleansing ritual officially starts. In essence we’re going to meet again as new and in order to do that we must get rid of the old. Is this making any kind of sense?”

 

“A little,” Ronon said rubbing a thumb along Elizabeth’s hand. “So I have to go to Bethos?”

 

“Yes, I won’t of course send you there alone or anything. John and Rodney plus probably Kai or Katanya will go with you, along with some of my guards of course. We also need to talk to our friends as they can help in the rituals as well.”

 

“They participate too?”

 

“Only if they want to,” Elizabeth answered.

 

“They should be coming back soon.”

 

Ronon watched fascinated as Elizabeth’s eyes went black. “They are already here.  Katanya is showing them the kitchens. Rodney was hungry.”

 

Ronon smiled at that and watched as his loves eyes returned to normal. Elizabeth taps her unseen earpiece and speaks. “Katanya.”

 

In the kitchens Katanya taps his own earpiece. “Yes, Elizabeth.”

 

The others look over at him at hearing Elizabeth’s name.

 

“Can you meet me with the others in the garden in say five minutes?”

 

“Certainly.”

 

“Tell Rodney he can bring his fruit,” Elizabeth said signing off and getting to her feet with Ronon following suit. “Shall we?”

 

Ronon took her hand and together they walked to the garden in time to see the others coming from the opposite direction.

 

“How’s everything on Atlantis?” Elizabeth asked taking a seat on one of the many stone benches.

 

“Everything is fine,” Janet pointed out. “I hope you don’t mind but we’ve reported to Earth that you’ve been found alive.”

 

Elizabeth inclined her head. “I do not mind.”

 

“I believe Elizabeth wishes to speak with us about something,” Teyla started.

 

Elizabeth smiled glancing at Ronon. “Ronon and I are going to get married.”

 

Everyone clapped at that and gave Elizabeth and Ronon their congratulations.

 

“When’s the wedding?” Janet asked.

 

“Two days from now,” Elizabeth answered.

 

“Two days?” is repeated back to her in surprise.

 

Elizabeth laughed. “Yes. In order to come into full power I must be married by sunset two days from now. I would be most honored if all of you would stay and help us with our preparation and of course stay for the wedding. We can also invite those in Atlantis that wish to come.”

 

The Atlantis crew looked at one another and it was John that answered. “We’d be happy to help you and Ronon.”

 

Elizabeth took a breath. “Good. To help us prepare for the wedding there are some things that must be done. I’m sure Katanya would be happy to explain them to you.”

 

Katanya seemed a little startled at being asked to explain but smiled bowing his head to Elizabeth. He stood straighter and took in a soft breath. “First off the ritual involved cleansing of the body and spirit… by everyone involved. You must all understand that from the moment you agree to help, really agree you may not eat until the wedding is over with.”

 

“We have to fast?” Rodney asked holding a piece of fruit he’d been eating closer to his body.

 

“You must be pure,” Katanya said. “There is a ritual of _Radrack_ where the bride and groom will be washed by their closest friends.”

 

John glanced to Ronon at that thought and looked to see that he was just as surprised as he was.

 

“As in order to meet anew Elizabeth and Ronon may not have any type of contact until the ceremony begins. As such Ronon shall be sent to the palace on Bethos along with his closest friends,” he commented glancing at John and Rodney, “to prepare for the ceremony.”

 

“Ronon can’t even be on this planet?” John asked in surprise. “That…”

 

“Is our way,” Katanya interrupted quickly.

 

John looked at Katanya and realized he was about to make some half-ass comment about part of these peoples culture.

 

“Right,” John conceded. “It just seems a little extreme.”

 

Katanya smiled. “It does but we’ve found it to work for us. Now you may all not want to do this but we need for Adonai to be cleansed as well.”

 

“How are you going to do that,” Rodney asked.

 

Katanya turned to Elizabeth to see her smiling widely. “Adonai will have to come out of Elizabeth.”

 

He saw the others look at one another. “We’ll do it,” the reverberating tone of Tolora came.

 

All eyes turned to see Tolora on her feet with a look of excitement on her face. “Is that what Janet wants as well?” Katanya asked gently as he knew of the zeal of this Tok’ra to help an ancestor.

 

Tolora frowned and they heard a deep sigh before Janet could fully get control and she stumbled slightly. Teyla and John reached out a hand to steady her.

 

“Tolora take over without warning and let go just as quickly?” Elizabeth asked Janet.

 

Janet blinked for a second. “Yeah, she really wants to do this.”

 

“Do you?” Elizabeth asked.

 

Janet smiled softly. “It’s something that I… we want to do. We would be honored.”

 

“As well as would we,” Elizabeth commented with a bow of her head.

 

“So,” John started, “as soon as we officially agree we have to start fasting, Ronon has to leave the planet where we will have to ritually wash him while the girls do the same for Elizabeth all in two days time?”

 

He was just making sure he grasped the intricacies of what was going on.

 

“Basically, yes,” Katanya beamed.

 

“Except for the fasting starts first thing in the morning,” Elizabeth pointed out. “First day of the two days of fasting.”

 

“Do you and Ronon have to fast?” Rodney asked still clutching the fruit.

 

“Yes Rodney,” Elizabeth smiled. “All of us have to be purified.”

 

“When you say all of us,” Janet started, “how far does it extend?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Is it just those that are helping you prepare or everyone that’s going to be at the ceremony?”

 

Elizabeth nodded her understanding, “Just those that are participating in the ceremony. It is optional for everyone else.”

 

Katanya canted his head to the side as if was listening to something and Elizabeth turned her attention to him as she felt his emotions shift. He tapped his earpiece again and turned to Elizabeth.

 

“We might have a small dilemma.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“The _Hoondorak_.”

 

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. “Will these people never leave us the hell alone?”

 

“Who are the Hoondrak?” John asked.

 

“Hoondorak,” Elizabeth corrected. “They are a major pain in my ass.”

 

“We might need more to go on than that,” Janet said. “Are they enemies?”

 

“I thought you guys were all at peace with everyone,” Rodney pointed out.

 

“We are,” Elizabeth said, “They are an ally.”

 

“And a major pain?” Ronon asked as he and the rest didn’t really understand.

 

Elizabeth smiled at their confusion. “The Hoondorak are trying to make a name for themselves and are on the verge of being a enemy to us.”

 

“They are trying to take over the universe or something,” John hypothesized.

 

“Something like that, yes,” Elizabeth answered and turned her attention to Katanya. “What are they doing?”

 

“Attacking the _Cinra_.”

 

“Are you serious?”

 

Katanya nods and they all watch as Elizabeth’s eyes go black.

 

“Attacking the Cinra,” Elizabeth mumbled. “Not a good thing to do if you want to live, I don’t think.”

 

“Who are the Cinra?” Rodney asked Katanya.

 

“A race on our borders made mostly of children and young adults. They are a favorite of Elizabeth’s and for someone to be attacking them…”

 

“Not a good idea,” Ronon finished.

 

“Engine room,” Elizabeth said tunefully. “Oh where is the engine room.”

 

“What about the weapons?” Katanya asked.

 

“Did that,” Elizabeth said with her eyes closed. “They are going for a kamikaze maneuver. Ah engine room. Wonder what this button does… oh oops disabled the engine.”

 

“What are you going to do with them?” Janet questioned.

 

Elizabeth opened her still black eyes and cocked her head to the side at the question. “Well I was going to send them back to their planet, sans ship of course. We’ll be confiscating that.”

 

“You can send a bunch of people to a planet probably thousands of miles away without their ship?” John asked with some disbelief.

 

“Yes, I can do that,” Elizabeth said. “Where shall I put them?”

 

Katanya smiled widely. “Council chambers?”

 

“Hmm,” Elizabeth smiled. “I like it. Done.”

 

She smiled as her eyes went to their normal green.

 

I’d imagine we’re about to be contacted by them,” Katanya grinned.

 

“I’d very well imagine so. In the meantime do you have any questions about the ceremony and what it entails?”

 

“Can we take pictures?” Janet asked.

 

“Pictures?” Elizabeth repeated somewhat surprised by that question.

 

Janet nodded. “Not everyone back at Atlantis is going to be able to make it and I’m sure they’d want to see pictures… or video.”

 

“I’m sure that can be arranged,” Elizabeth nodded.

 

“What should we wear?” Teyla asked. “I don’t think we’re exactly dressed for a wedding.”

 

“We will take care of that,” Elizabeth answered. “There are few colors that you can where to the ceremony and black isn’t one of them.”

 

The others laugh at that.

 

“Will we stand up with you and Ronon or be seated in the crowd?” asked John.

 

“You will have the place of honor in the front row as our guests,” Elizabeth answered turning to Ronon and smiling. “It will be Ronon and I in front of the officiator.”

 

“Who’s that?” Rodney asked.

 

“Me,” Katanya answered.

 

They all turned to him.

 

“No offense or anything,” Rodney started, “but you seem to be awfully important just for a scientist. I know I’m pretty important on Atlantis but…”

 

“Katanya is taking over for Kai,” Elizabeth interrupted.

 

“Where is Kai going?”

 

“Cantath, the fifth planet. His family lives there and he wants to be with them.”

 

Elizabeth cocked her head to this side as there was suddenly talking in her earpiece.

 

“The Hoondorak are contacting us aren’t they?” Katanya asked.

 

“And the Cinra.”

 

“The Cinra?” John repeated.

 

“The kids,” Elizabeth answered.

 

“Will you excuse me and Katanya for a moment,” Elizabeth asked glancing at her friends.

 

At their consent Elizabeth and Katanya vanished.

 

“How do you feel about all of this?” John asked Ronon. “It all seems to be going really fast.”

 

Ronon stood and moved over to a plant with a yellow and purple flower. “It’s a lot to take in but I want to be with Elizabeth. I’ll do anything for her.”

 

~~

 

Elizabeth and Katanya materialized in the security room and both went over to a large view screen. Elizabeth pushed a couple of buttons and a young man and woman appeared on the screen, both about twenty in age.

 

“Harnan, Selena it’s good to see you.”

 

Both bowed to her slightly.

 

“It is agreeable to see you as well Queen Ancash,” Harnan spoke straightening. “It was you that made the Hoondorak ship disappear just as they were about to open fire upon us?”

 

“It was indeed,” Elizabeth said with a wide smile.

 

“We appreciate the help Ancash,” Selena said not feeling the need to add the ‘Queen’ bit before her name. “We are still working on our defenses and they could have destroyed us.”

 

“They won’t be destroying anyone as long as I’m here.”

 

Elizabeth watched as both her young friends smiled widely at this statement.

 

“You heard about the dying and coming back to life thing, didn’t you,” Elizabeth asked already knowing the answer.

 

“We did,” Harnan agreed. “And we know that you are the true and prophesied leader of the Velory. We owe you a debt of gratitude, Majesty.”

 

“I know how you can repay me.”

 

“How’s that?” Selena asks.

 

These two were the leaders of the Cinra and most frequently together and as such their responses were often very ping-pong in response. Elizabeth found it fascinating.

 

“Come to my wedding.”

 

“You are finally being wed to Lord Basha?” Harnan grinned bouncing slightly

 

“No.”

 

“Then we do not understand, Ancash,” Selena said.

 

“We had some visitors through the gate several days ago from Atlantis.”

 

Harnan nodded in understanding. “Your former people?”

 

“And your love came through with them and agreed to marry you?” Selena guessed. “Was Lord Basha very angry?”

 

Elizabeth smiled at these two knowing her so well. They would often visit with her here on Velory or over the comm. Elizabeth longed to go to their planet.

 

“We would be most honored to come to your wedding,” Harnan agreed with another low bow.

 

Elizabeth returned the bow with a slight incline of her head.

 

“Is there anything we can do to help?” Selena asked.

 

“It would not be a wedding without the Cinra here,” Elizabeth grinned. “You’ll come?”

 

“We wouldn’t miss it.”

 

“Good. You can go pack and we’ll contact you a little later. The Hoondorak are waiting to speak with me.”

 

“Good luck with that,” Harnan said. “And we’ll look forward to your next call.”

 

Katanya cut the link. Elizabeth straightened her countenance showing her ‘game face’. She nodded for Katanya to put her through to the Hoondorak delegate. A red-faced man by the name of Stefac appeared on the screen. He was the president of the Hoondorak.

 

“Stefac, how lovely to see you,” Elizabeth remarked sweetly.

 

Kill them with kindness.

 

“You disabled my ship and transported my people to the council chambers,” Stefac practically spat.

 

That was exactly the opening that Elizabeth needed. “You were about to attack a defenseless people who are on the ‘off limits’ list. Actually you coming into their space with a heavily armed ship were an act of war. As they can’t defend themselves just yet it falls upon… us to defend them.”

 

Stefac had grown pale at the mention of the word _war_.

 

“I… we were just…”

 

“You were just trying to gain power Stefac. We’ve talked about this before. If you sign the treaty you don’t attack anyone that is an ally as well. As I remember clearly that you _did_ sign the treaty I suspect you also know what breaking that treaty means.”

 

Stefac straightened and if at all possible he grew paler.

 

“You… are out,” Elizabeth said in a firm tone. “There will be a probation period where you will be watched. It’s not the end Stefac, there is a chance for you to redeem yourselves. If that’s what you want, but if it’s not and you want your people to be destroyed, keep pushing.”

 

Stefac knew from the start that trying to start something, especially with the Cinra, would end badly. He knew they’d be cast out but what he didn’t expect was the chance to be let back in. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

 

“We…,” he cleared his throat. “We made a huge mistake today and understand why we’re being cast out, but have hope that we’ll redeem ourselves in the end.”

 

Elizabeth inclined her head. “I hope so Stefac. You have made good allies.”

 

“Thank you, Majesty.”

 

He bowed his head and cut the connection.

 

“Do you really think they can redeem themselves?”

 

“One can only hope to get a second chance,” Elizabeth smiled.

 

Katanya smiled as he understood what Elizabeth hadn’t said. She was getting her second chance now to be with the man she loved, to see her people again.

 

To be happy.

 

 


	12. Pissing of the Queen Can Be Hazardous To Your Health

When the SGC received a data burst from Atlantis that was neither expected nor requested it got those in the vicinity curious. When, in the data, there was an encoded video message they were even more curious. The members of SG-1 consisting of Sam, Daniel, Cameron and Vala along with General Landry sat in front of a computer monitor to view the vid.

 

At first static appeared followed by the rather sweaty visage of Janet Fraiser. She was holding her own camera and doing the reporting.

 

 _“This is Janet Fraiser reporting from planet P47-941 or Velora as the locals call it. Velora is the third planet in the Velory system. Six of which are a balmy one hundred and fifteen degrees year round while the seventh is in perpetual winter.”_

 

No wonder she looked so hot.

 

 _“Upon gating to Velora we were in a beautiful garden.”_

Janet panned the camera around to show just how beautiful the garden was.

 

 _“And we were met by Katanya.  Wave Katanya.”_

The camera showed a muscular man in nothing more than a loincloth.

 

“Wow!”

  
This comes from both Sam and Vala causing them to look at one another and then back to the monitor. The camera turned back to Janet who was smiling.

 

 _“Everyone here is muscular and fit and wears very little clothing much of the time I might add. Now when we met Katanya he already seemed to know us if his ‘you are from the City of the Ancients’ was any indication.”_

Landry perked up at this but as his people didn’t seem to be in any immediate danger he kept an open mind.

 

 _“Katanya told us that the Velory system was ruled by a woman of strength and character and someone I could tell he admired immensely. He led us on a meandering tour of the capital city. We could tell he was trying to stall us but that there wasn’t anything malevolent about him or what he was hiding. It was an odd type of juxtaposition.”_

Sam knew that when her friend was particularly surprised or flustered she got rather… poetic in her speech as she was now.

 

 _“Katanya explained to us that their Queen came to them in the form of a slave,” Janet looked to her right at something and then back to the camera. “Yes you heard right she was a slave. The people here knew almost from the minute that their future Queen stepped on the planet that there was something different about her. Something unique._

 _At some point in her stay here this new woman, this slave, challenged the previous leader. Slaves had done this before but Menasha was a force to be reckoned with and no one had ever beaten her. This woman did. She killed Menasha and was revered for it.”_

“This knew chick was revered for killing these peoples Queen?” Cameron said. “I don’t get it.”

 

“Shut up and we will,” Vala shot back.

 

 _“Now I’m sure you’re wondering why this woman was so revered and respected for killing the queen.”_

Cameron smirked at the others causing them to roll their eyes, save the General of course.

 

 _“Menasha was a blood-thirsty tyrant who ruled with an iron fist,” Janet explained. “They were glad to be rid of her. But the thing about this new Queen of the Velory system that is so amazing is that to these people she was the fulfillment of an ancient and venerated prophecy.”_

Daniel was instantly intrigued by the mention of the word ancient.

 

 _“When I say ancient I mean very old, Daniel,” Janet smiled. “Not ancient as in the Ancients.”_

Daniel frowned at Janet knowing him so well.

 

 _Janet cleared her throat seemingly switching gears. “Katanya led us to an opulent Palace with an equally opulent throne room where we first saw Kai. Wave Kai?”_

Janet turned to a man probably in his late fifties who was also very fit but was wearing loose shorts, not the loin cloth that young Katanya was. Janet turned the camera back to herself.

 

 _“Kai is the soon to be ex-advisor to the Queen for Velora. Katanya, who is lead scientist for the royal court is replacing Kai. Standing behind Kai with her back to us was their Queen. She was wearing more then both men were wearing and…but when she turned to us…” Janet looks away for another moment and then back at the camera._

Those that were watching this video in the SGC saw a look of absolute _awe_ on Janet’s face. They wondered what it was about this new Queen that so affected her.

 

 _“Standing before us was someone that we knew, someone that was loved, someone that was missed… by some more than others. We saw…”_

Janet started to turn the camera and as SG1 and the General saw who Janet was referring to they too were in awe.

 

 _“Elizabeth Weir,” Janet’s voice came from the background._

Utter silence reigns in the briefing room as everyone present set eyes on the woman they thought killed. They watched as Elizabeth smiled for the camera.

 

“How is she alive?” Sam breathed.

 

“Maybe we’ll find out,” Daniel added.

 

“She looks amazing.”

 

Everyone looks at Cameron for this statement.

 

“Well she does.”

 

“ _Hi,” Elizabeth said. “I know it has to be a pretty big surprise to see me after I disappeared from the Enkrean home world but as you can see I am alive and well. It would appear that the Enkrean’s took me.”_

“God, I knew it!” Sam exclaimed slapping her hand down on the table. “Damn Enkrean’s.”

 

That did seem to be the universal theme of the week.

 

“ _It seems my kidnapping was masterminded but none other than the Queen formerly known as Menasha,” Elizabeth smiled. “She took great delight in telling me how she wanted to cripple the city of Atlantis in a way that they would never really heal from. I always told her that she overestimated my importance in Atlantis.”_

 _“Hardly,” was heard yelled from somewhere to the right._

 _“Thank you, John,” Elizabeth smiled. “As Janet explained I came here as a slave, challenged Menasha to a fight to the death, won and was made Queen to the Velory people. I also quite spectacularly fulfilled an ancient prophecy. No one was more surprised than I when this prophecy came to light, but I believe it now, that I was meant to lead these people._

 _“This doesn’t underscore how much I miss all those in Atlantis and all those on Earth but here is home now. That’s not to say none of you aren’t welcome here. I’m sure we can work out some kind or arrangement. I know quite a few people from the SGC that would love to come to a tropical paradise in the middle of a cold Colorado winter.”_

“Boy does she have us pegged!” Cameron said as it was positively frigid outside.

 

“ _Now for something a little different,” Elizabeth started. “This knowledge may or may not be known but I was involved with someone from Atlantis when I was taken.”_

This was not news to SG-1 but it was to General Landry who sat just a little straighter. They watched as Elizabeth held her hand out to someone off camera only for Ronon Dex to appear taking said hand. That was _not_ who Landry was expecting for Elizabeth to be with.

 

“I thought it’d be Sheppard,” he said softly under his breath.

 

The member’s of Sam’s team looked at one another and then back to the screen.

 

 _“I’m sure Ronon wasn’t the one that you all expected for me to be with,” Elizabeth said with a smile while glancing sidelong at Ronon, “but he was and is. Ronon is going to stay here with me and we’re to be married at sundown tomorrow.”_

“What!”

 

This was simultaneously exclaimed by everyone in the room. On the screen Elizabeth smiled widely as if sensing their reaction to her news. Ronon kissed her hand and stepped out of the picture.

 

 _“If you can make it, you’re all invited as well as those from Atlantis. Now I’m sure it’s crossed your mind somewhere in this little video the reason why I never contacted Atlantis and thus the SGC.”_

Those from the SGC that were watching got over their shock enough to want to know what Elizabeth was going to say and paid attention accordingly.

 

 _“As a rule those that were leaders here were… bound to planet you might say and in leaving terrible things would happen. I never wanted to chance it and I felt contacting anyone that I knew would only hurt us all more. Imagine my surprise when my former team stepped through that gate into the gardens. Now that I’m immortal leaving might not be a problem.”_

She seemed to add that ‘Immortal’ bit to see if anyone was really listening to her. If she had been in the presence of her audience she would have witnessed a comical double take.

 

 _“That little bit would take a while to explain. Let’s just say for now that I have a very long time to explain. Janet.”_

The camera was moved so that it was now facing a smiling Janet Fraiser.

 

“ _I know this is a lot to take in and I’m sure we’re going to be faced with quite a few meetings on the topic, but please can it wait until after tomorrow? We are now preparing for the ceremony and we think it’s going to be amazing. If you all want to come you must be at Atlantis within the next day and a half._

 _As Elizabeth said the wedding is at sundown tomorrow. If any of you can come we’d be most delighted to see you. Be sure to wear something light. Bye.”_

The screen went black leaving the occupants of the room in a long silence. Sam’s team didn’t really want to be the ones to break that silence by the look on the General’s face. 

 

Finally it was Sam that spoke. “Doctor Weir is no longer a member of Atlantis and Ronon isn’t… uh from Earth so it isn’t against the regulations correct, Sir?”

 

Landry looked to Sam when she spoke. “No I suppose it wouldn’t be.”

  
“Can we go to the wedding?” Vala burst out with.

 

Everyone turned to her.

 

“It’s not like you weren’t thinking the same thing,” the alien woman defended crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“Vala has a point,” Daniel said taking of his glasses. “I mean to know that Elizabeth is alive and well and apparently immortal is a lot to take in. I really want to see her.”

 

“Me too,” Sam added.

 

Landry leaned back in his chair with a sigh. “Fine. I’m only authorizing you four… and myself to head to Atlantis.”

 

~

 

“SG-1 and General Landry are coming to the ceremony,” Janet said returning from a short visit to Atlantis.

 

It was the day before the ceremony was to begin and this day was a day of celebration. It was midday and Elizabeth and company were taking a much needed break. Mainly Elizabeth and Ronon but the others were more tired from the heat than anything else.

 

“Really?” Elizabeth asked. “Our little video must have made quite the impact.”

 

“From what Sam said,” Janet started, “it certainly was. She said the General was expecting for you to have been involved with John.”

 

“I think everyone thought that,” Elizabeth added.

 

“When did you make a video?” Rodney asked coming over to the two women followed by John, Teyla and Ronon.

 

“Early this morning,” Elizabeth answered. “You were at the vineyards with Trina and Janet came up with the idea.”

 

“General Landry and SG-1 are really coming to the ceremony,” John asked. “I can’t believe it. You certainly know how to bring people together, Elizabeth.”

 

Elizabeth smiled and was about to speak when Katanya came running toward them. Elizabeth was instantly to her feet her eyes going black to ‘check in with the universe’ at seeing the panicked look on her soon to be advisors face. Everyone else rose to their feet at seeing this wondering what the hell was going on.

 

“Wraith,” Elizabeth seethed between her teeth.

 

“Who?” Katanya asked.

 

“Malfoy.”

 

Katanya made a face at that. “Malfoy. The Wraith is attacking Malfoy.”

 

“I don’t think so,” Elizabeth ground out and disappeared in a brilliant flash of light.

 

All watched her departure with mouths open and turned to Katanya who had his arms crossed over his broad chest.

 

“That’s new.”

 

“Where’d she just go?” Ronon asked.

 

“I’m assuming she went to the Wraith vessel to stop it in some way,” Katanya answered. “Hey, this can also test to see if she can leave without any consequences.”

 

“Who are the Malfoy?” John asked seemingly ignoring Katanya’s last comment.

 

Katanya raised his eyebrows turning to John. “Not who but what. It’s a planet. Malfoy. It’s where refugees from war torn planets and universes reside in peace and harmony.”

 

“Refugees?” Janet repeated.

 

Katanya nods. “Much like the Cinra the people of Malfoy are near and dear to Elizabeth and she doesn’t take kindly to them being attacked. Or anyone being attacked for that matter.”

 

As John opened his mouth to speak Katanya’s arm band beeped. Since he didn’t have his earpiece everyone got to hear the conversation as Katanya pressed a button.

 

“Katanya.”

 

“Can you tell me why more than fifty people just materialized in my hospital?” Came the voice of Ha’Reth the main healer.

 

“Ah Elizabeth must have sent them there.”

 

“From where, pray tell?”

 

“Wraith vessel.”

 

“You mean she’s not here?”

 

“No.”

 

“Nothing bad is happening.”

 

Katanya smiled. “This is true. I’d expect maybe more people as this was a hive ship.”

 

That seemed to be news to the others in the small group as they hadn’t known what kind of ship it had been.

 

“Okay,” Ha’Reth answered. “Let me know when she gets back so I can check on her.”

 

Before Katanya could answer Elizabeth appeared just as quickly as she disappeared and appeared to be holding a Wraith stunner with a rather pissed off look on her face.

 

“She’s here,” Katanya answered. “South garden.”

 

He pushed a button ending the conversation and hesitantly made his way to his Queen gently taking the stunner from her hands and setting it on the ground.

 

“All went well?” he asked slowly.

 

Elizabeth turned her coal eyes to him and nodded her head.

 

“Rescued everyone did you?”

  
“All that were capable of rescue,” Elizabeth answered returning to her normal self.

 

“And the Wraith?”

 

“Gone.”

 

“Good,” Katanya said smiling softly. “You left.”

 

“What?”

 

“You left the planet and nothing happened.”

 

Elizabeth cocked her head to the side thinking about what Katanya had just told her. When she realized the full extent of it she smiled brightly.

 

“I can leave without anything happening.”

 

“I’m so happy for you.”

 

“Will someone please explain to us what is going on,” John demanded.

 

Elizabeth and Katanya turned to them.

 

“I just destroyed a Wraith vessel attempting to cull a planet on the outskirts of the Cooley galaxy,” Elizabeth explained. “We really need to get people that have no defenses some defenses,” she said this mainly to Katanya who made a mental note.

 

“You seem to be defense enough,” Ronon shrugged hugging Elizabeth.

 

Elizabeth laughed. “I do seem to be, don’t I?”


	13. Teleportation and Ceremonies

Janet was exploring the palace grounds and found herself gravitating towards the gardens. She spotted Elizabeth sitting on her knees with her eyes closed. Not wanting to interrupt her she began to turn around.

 

“You can join me, Janet.”

 

Turning back around Janet found Elizabeth looking at her.

 

“I didn’t want to disturb you.”

 

“I was just checking in, I can do that any time. Please, join me.”

 

Walking closer Janet lowers herself into a comfortable position.

 

“We haven’t really talked to one another since you got here,” Elizabeth started shifting her position. “How do you find Atlantis?”

 

Janet smiled. “It was quite the change. I go from being a medical doctor, to retired, to leader of the Atlantis expedition.”

 

Elizabeth smiled. “I’d imagine it would be quite disconcerting. I’d heard about what happened on P3X-666.”

 

Janet noticed the slight upturn of Elizabeth’s mouth at saying 666.

 

“It was pretty ironic that I almost died on a planet called 666.”

 

Elizabeth smiled again. “That’s what I was thinking.”

 

“I’m forever in the debt of the Tok’ra. Actually I should probably be in the debt of the Revar.”

 

“Adonai is flattered that you think that,” Elizabeth said. “May I ask you a personal question?”

 

“Certainly?”

 

“Were you and General O’Neill seeing each other before that mission?”

 

Janet looks up at Elizabeth sharply. “How did you know we were seeing each other?”

 

Elizabeth cocked her head to the side. “Your surface thoughts. As soon as you thought of that mission you thought of Jack.”

 

Janet smiled. “No we weren’t seeing each other before then.”

 

“But you wanted to be?”

 

“We were both to chicken,” Janet shrugged. “After I almost died we both decided that life was too short. We’ve been with each other since.”

 

“Not everyone knows this though.”

 

Janet shook her head. “No.”

 

“You’ve been seeing each other for… about six years and it’s still not widely known? You two certainly know how to keep a secret.”

 

“It’s been hard especially with me being on Atlantis and him being on Earth.”

 

“An inter-galaxy relationship. And I thought a relationship with someone on the other side of the continent was hard.”

 

Both women laughed at this.

 

“It is quite hard. I miss him.”

 

“Do you?”

 

Janet nodded. “A great deal.”

 

“How has everyone treated you since you became leader?” Elizabeth asked shifting the subject.

 

Janet was grateful for the subject change. “Well it was hard at first because everyone missed you and they were kind of resentful that the ‘powers that be back’ on Earth sent someone to replace you. I’m not sure anyone knew just the effect that you had on people.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well when I say everyone was resentful I’m not sugarcoating that one. For the first… two months that I was there no one talked to me.”

 

Elizabeth felt a perverse sense of triumph at that and clearing her throat remarked. “Really? Not even John and his team?”

 

“They were the only ones.”

 

“I’m sorry that it was so hard for you in the beginning.”

 

Janet shrugged. “I didn’t walk into it expecting to be welcomed with open arms. I knew it was going to be hard.”

 

“From what the team tells me you are an excellent leader.”

 

Janet smiled. “They did? Even Rodney?”

 

Elizabeth laughed. “Even Rodney.”

 

“You and Ronon managed to keep your relationship under wraps as well,” Janet pointed out.

 

“Yeah we wanted to keep it on the down low for a while, especially when the IOA was there breathing down my neck.”

 

Janet rolled her eyes and snorted at hearing the ‘IOA’.

 

“They give you problems too?” Elizabeth asked with a laugh.

 

“They did in the beginning. When I first went to Atlantis I was actually a civilian. No rank of any kind but when the IOA started breathing down _my_ neck we came up with the idea to reinstate my rank of Colonel. It’s more of a formality then anything else.”

 

“So if the IOA had a problem with a civilian running Atlantis you could just throw your rank in their faces?”

 

“Something like that. No one calls me Colonel, except Rodney sometimes but he only does that to annoy me. I’m Janet or even Doctor Fraiser at this point.”

 

“Isn’t Jack almost at the point he can retire… again?”

 

“He really wants to.”

 

“I’m sure he has enough pull to be able to retire on Atlantis so that you too can finally be together.”

 

Janet smiled. “We’ve been talking about that a lot lately.”

 

“You want a family.”

 

This was spoken in such a way it wasn’t really a question but Janet answered anyway.

 

“We do but we’d actually need to be together for longer then a few weeks for that to happen.”

 

Elizabeth smiled. “All you have to do is get him to retire and to Atlantis.”

 

Janet laughed. “Piece of cake, really. Do you want children?”

 

Elizabeth looked away from Janet for a moment. “I’ve always wanted children but my career always seemed to get in the way. I hope I can now that I’m here and things won’t be so hard.”

  
“Does Ronon want children?”

 

Elizabeth nodded. “He’s always wanted children as well, especially after what happened with his people.”

 

“He wanted someone to carry on not only his family name but his race as well.”

 

“Yes,” Elizabeth answered. “Exactly that.”

 

There was comfortable silence for a moment.

 

“I sometimes find it hard to run Atlantis,” Janet started. “You run seven planets. How do you do it?”

 

Elizabeth laughed. “Not by myself I can assure you. I have advisors on every planet that report to me. The advisors are like vice presidents or Chief of Staff more likely in how they help me run things. If anything comes up they let me know.”

 

“You’d likely know before they told you though, right?”

 

“Not all the time. I tend to know about the big things first.”

 

“Can you explain to me again what’s going to happen today?”

 

Elizabeth straightened slightly. “Well when the cleansing ritual starts for Ronon and myself it shouldn’t take more than twenty minutes.”

 

“But the ceremony itself isn’t until the suns are setting, it’s only midday now. What are you going to do the rest of the time?”

 

“I have to bring various special guests from all over the galaxy, get them settled; make sure everything is running smoothly enough that I can have all of my advisors here in one place for a length of time.”

 

“So you have a lot to do. What will Ronon be doing on Bethos?”

 

Elizabeth smiled. “Getting a crash course on the wedding customs as well as Velory history.”

 

“So essentially he’s at school right now?”

  
“Essentially, yes.”

 

Both women laughed.

 

~

 

Elizabeth was standing in her bedroom with her eyes closed when Teyla entered.

 

“Am I disturbing you?”

 

“No, I’m just trying to find this man when he’s alone.”

 

“What man?” Teyla asked softly moving closer to Elizabeth.

 

“Jack O’Neill,” Elizabeth answered opening her black eyes. “I’m bringing him to surprise Janet.”

 

“I see. He’s been with people today?”

 

“Apparently its hockey season back on earth and he’s having people over.”

 

“What if these people do not leave before it is time?”

 

“I’m not sure… oh, they’re leaving.”

 

In a flash Jack O’Neill stood before them in shorts, a green polo shirt and sans shoes. He didn’t seem all that surprised to be somewhere else but what he was surprised at was seeing Elizabeth, with black eyes, and Teyla standing before him.

 

“Elizabeth, Teyla,” Jack acknowledged. “Where am I?”

 

“You are on the planet of Velory,” Teyla answered for Elizabeth.

 

“What galaxy?”

  
“Velory,” Elizabeth answered. “I’m getting married today.”

 

“Really?”

 

“To Ronon.”

 

Jack nodded. “I did get a rather hurried phone call from Daniel earlier telling me that they’d found you and that you were getting married.”

 

“Sam’s team and General Landry should be arriving shortly.”

 

“So you brought me here because you missed me?”

 

“No, I brought you here for Janet.”

 

“Janet?”

 

“She misses you and I thought it’d be a nice gesture.”

 

Jack smiled. “You know about us?”

 

Elizabeth nodded. “So welcome to Velory, Jack.”

 

“It’s good to be here, except for one thing.”

  
“What’s that?”

 

“I have no shoes.”

 

Elizabeth looked down at Jack’s feet and laughed. “You don’t need shoes here Jack but if you really want them I can get some for you.”

 

“No shoes you say?”

 

He gives both women a once over noticing that neither of them are wearing shoes either.

 

“I can live with that.”

 

“Come on then I’ll take you to Janet and the others.”

 

~

 

Janet Fraiser was standing near the gate at this moment welcoming SG-1 and General Landry to Velory along with Trina and a newly arrived Selena.

 

Sam and her team stepped through the gate in various outfits consisting of nice shorts and an equally nice shirt. Landry was wearing pants and a polo shirt.

 

“Hey,” Janet exclaimed. “Welcome to Velory.”

 

“It’s good to be here,” Sam said hugging her friend. “Where’re Elizabeth and Ronon?”

 

“Ronon is on Bethos, the third…”

 

“Fourth,” Trina interjected.

 

Janet smiled. “Fourth planet along with John and Rodney. Elizabeth is off making sure the system is running smoothly.

 

“This is the garden in the video?” Daniel asked looking around.

 

“Yes,” Janet responded. “This is Trina and Selena by the way and it’s coincidental that their names rhyme like that.”

 

The two women looked at one another as if it were the first time that they ever noticed that before.

 

“What do you do here?” Cameron asked stepping down the stairs leading up to the Stargate.

 

“I don’t actually live here,” Selena started. “I live on a planet in the Axion galaxy. Elizabeth brought me here for the wedding.”

 

“I do live here,” Trina said. “I run an antique shop in town and am also married to Katanya.”

 

“The soon to be advisor guy?” Cameron asked.

 

“That would be him, yes,” Trina smiled.

 

“I like my trip better.”

 

This was heard behind them and they all turned to see Elizabeth, Jack and Teyla coming toward them. Janet’s eyes widened when she saw Jack and she turned to Elizabeth to see the Queen shrug at her with a smirk.

 

“How’d you get here?” Daniel asked stepping forward clapping Jack on the back.

 

“Elizabeth flashed me over,” Jack said. “Rather more instantaneous then the Stargate.”

 

“Why couldn’t we have been transported like that?” Vala questioned.

 

“I’ll send you home that way if you prefer,” Elizabeth offered.

 

They all seem to notice her for the first time as Jack occupied them. Those that hadn’t seen her in more than two years, except for on the video, gazed at her steadily. She was beautiful and seemed to give off a calmness that she hadn’t had before.

 

“It’s so good to see you again,” Daniel exclaimed, being the first one to move throwing his arms around her in a tight hug

 

Elizabeth hugged him back and was hugged by Sam as well when Daniel had pulled away. As Elizabeth didn’t really know the others’ that well they all shook hands. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Janet and Jack standing rather close to one another but trying not to be obvious about it.

 

 _*Enjoy this time. It’s my gift to you*_

Both Jack and Janet heard in their heads and turned to look at Elizabeth who was talking with General Landry.

 

~~

 

Elizabeth stood in her bedchambers with Selena, Sam, Trina, Vala, Teyla and Janet. Jack and General Landry had been sent to Bethos to help prepare Ronon.

 

“Are you ready?” Trina asked coming over to Elizabeth’s side with a clear bowl filled with a blue liquid.

 

Elizabeth nodded her head.

 

“What’s the bowl for,” Vala asked softly.

 

As soon as she asked that question she watched as Elizabeth leaned over the bowl expelling a symbiont in the process. Both she and Sam jumped back as they hadn’t known about Elizabeth having a symbiont.

 

Selena and Janet each steadied Elizabeth as a wave of dizziness overcame her.

 

“Slower next time,” Trina says to the symbiont. “Janet?”

 

The two of them exit the room into the adjoining bathroom. Elizabeth turned to a wide-eyed Sam and a nauseous looking Vala.

 

“I knew I forgot something,” Elizabeth said rubbing a hand over her throat. “Sorry I didn’t mention that I had a symbiont.”

 

“Is it Tok’ra?” Sam asked.

 

“No,” Elizabeth answered. “Neither is she Goa’uld. I’ll explain later.”

 

“Disrobe, please,” Selena said softly to Elizabeth knowing that time was short.

 

In the blink of an eye Elizabeth stood before the woman utterly naked.

 

“That would come in handy,” Vala muttered with a smirk.

 

Together the woman washed every nook and cranny of Elizabeth’s body and when they are done they help her into a robe. They all look up at her as she suddenly starts giggling.

 

“What is it, Elizabeth?” Teyla asked.

 

“I was just imagining the guys doing that to Ronon.”

 

“It does present quite the image,” Sam said with a smile.

 

~~

 

On the planet of Bethos, in one of the royal palaces, John Sheppard and Rodney McKay, both fully grown adults stood arguing over who was going to was Ronon’s… privates.

 

“He’s more your friend than mine,” Rodney said pushing a cloth at John.

 

“Which is why I shouldn’t be the one to do it,” John shot back.

  
Kai and Katanya were watching with confusion. Modesty wasn’t an issue with them as all the planets in the Velory system, save one, were very warm and thus very little clothing was worn.

 

“All areas of the body must be washed,” Katanya said impatiently. “If neither of you are comfortable in helping fulfill your duties, as best friend’s to Ronon, by helping him fully cleanse in order to marry the love of his life, the woman who is my queen… I will do it.”

 

Who taught that man to lay on such a heavy guilt trip? He needn’t had bothered because it didn’t work as John and Rodney were both mentally five. With a shake of his head Katanya snatched the cloth from Rodney and proceeded to clean the one area of Ronon’s body that neither Atlantean was willing to touch with a ten foot pole. When done he placed the cloth in the bowl of water and motioned for Ronon to get dressed in the robe provided.

 

He turned to John and Rodney, who had been looking away, and gazed at them for a moment. “Amateurs.”

 

General Landry and Jack just looked on with amusement.

 

~~

 

“What are you going to wear to the ceremony?” Sam asked watching as Janet and Trina enter the room.

 

“Very little,” Selena answered for Elizabeth.

 

“You already where very little,” Teyla pointed out.

 

“Unless you’re going naked, which I’m sure Ronon would just love,” Vala started. “How could it be even less?”

 

Elizabeth smiled brightly. “I’m not going naked and you will see.”

 

This was the cue for Sam, Vala and Teyla to depart and head down toward the gardens where the ceremony was going to be held.

 

~

 

Everyone was sitting on cushioned chairs in the gardens waiting for the ceremony to begin. Katanya strode down the aisle wearing blue shorts instead of his normal loincloth and had a golden necklace around his neck. He took his place at the end of the aisle as he was going to be marrying Elizabeth and Ronon.

 

Next Ronon walked down the aisle looking utterly delicious and well muscled in his shorts. He was wearing gold armbands around his biceps indicating his status as Hetrackorath. Ronon took his place next to Katanya and waited for his bride.

 

A slow melody began and as one those gathered stood and turned to face their queen. An audible gasp was echoed at the sight of Elizabeth standing at the end of the aisle.

 

She wore her hair down around her shoulders in tantalizing waves; her skirt was gauzy lavender that fell in soft wisps around her knees, with garland of colorful flowers around her neck covering her breasts. As Elizabeth walked past her invited guests they got a tantalizing view of the smooth skin of her back as the flowers was _all_ she was wearing.

 

Ronon, at seeing his mate, felt his heart constrict within his chest at the absolute beauty gliding toward him. Once Elizabeth was to Ronon’s side she smiled widely at him and took his hand before they turned to face Katanya.

 

Katanya took a deep breath before speaking. “We have come together here in celebration of the joining together of Queen Ancash and Ronon Dex. There are many things to say about marriage. Much wisdom concerning the joining together of two souls, has come our way through all paths of belief, and from many cultures. With each union, more knowledge is gained and more wisdom gathered. Though we are unable to give all this knowledge to these two, who stand before us, we can hope to leave with them the knowledge of love and its strengths and the anticipation of the wisdom that comes with time. The law of life is love unto all beings. Without love, life is nothing, without love, death has no redemption. Love is anterior to Life, posterior to Death, initial of Creation and the exponent of Earth. If we learn no more in life, let it be this.

 

“Marriage is a bond to be entered into only after considerable thought and reflection. As with any aspect of life, it has its cycles, its ups and its downs, its trials and its triumphs. With full understanding of this, Ancash and Ronon have come here today to be joined as one in marriage. Others would ask, at this time, who gives the bride in marriage, but, as a woman is not property to be bought and sold, given and taken, I ask simply if she comes of her own will and if she has her family's blessing.

 

“Elizabeth, is it true that you come of your own free will and accord?”

 

“Yes, it is true,” Elizabeth remarked clearly.

 

Katanya nodded. “With whom do you come and whose blessings accompany you?”

 

Kai stood up. “She comes with me and receives the blessing of the people.”

 

John stood after Kai took his seat and recited what he was taught. “She comes with me, her friend, and the blessings of our people.”

 

Katanya continued. “Please join hands and listen to that which I am about to say. Above you are the stars, below you are the stones, as time does pass, remember...

 

“Like a stone should your love be firm like a star should your love be constant. Let the powers of the mind and of the intellect guide you in your marriage. Let the strength of your wills bind you together. Let the power of love and desires make you happy. And let the strength of your dedication make you inseparable. Be close, but not too close. Possess one another, yet be understanding. Have patience with one another, for storms will come, but they will pass quickly.

 

“Be free in giving affection and warmth. Have no fear and let not the ways of the unenlightened give you unease.

 

“Ancash I have no right to bind you to Ronon only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring on his finger.”

 

Elizabeth smiled. “It is my wish.”

 

She placed a beautiful ring on his finger.

 

“Ronon, I have no right to bind you to Ancash, only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring on her finger.”

 

Ronon spoke clearly. “It is my wish.”

 

He places an equally beautiful ring on her ring finger.

 

Katanya continued. “Please now recite the sacred vows. As Ancash is the Queen Regent it is her right to go first.”

 

“I, Ancash, otherwise known as Elizabeth Weir, in the name of the spirit that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood, and the love that resides within my heart, take you, Ronon Dex to my hand, my heart, and my spirit to be my chosen one. To desire and be desired by you, to possess you, and be possessed by you, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for you. I promise to love you wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change you in any way. I shall respect you, your beliefs, your people, and their ways as I respect myself.”

 

She smiled at Ronon as he took a breath to say his vows.

 

“I, Ronon Dex, in the name of the spirit that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take you Elizabeth Weir to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire you and be desired by you, to possess you, and be possessed by you, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for you. I promise to love you wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change you in any way. I shall respect you, your beliefs, your people, and your ways as I respect myself.”

 

“By the power vested in me by Her Majesty and Universal Law. I now pronounce you united. May your love so endure that its flame remains a guiding light unto you.

 

Katanya took a breath and with a smile added: “Kiss already.”

 

While listening to the chuckling of their friends Elizabeth and Ronon kissed one another passionately listening to the clapping around them. When they pulled apart they hugged tightly and Ronon stepped back so Elizabeth could complete the final part of the ceremony.

 

She turns to Katanya who is holding the sacred stone out toward her. “As the true ruler of our people you must be able to change the stone. Change it Elizabeth.”

 

Elizabeth focuses on the stone that Katanya was holding out toward her closing her eyes. As everyone watched there was a small flash of light in Katanya’s hand and when it faded a beautiful white bird lay nestled in his open palm. Those from Earth would recognize the bird as a flawless white dove.

 

Katanya eyed the bird for a moment and then smiled brilliantly thrusting his hand up in the air to see the bird sail away. Katanya turned back to Elizabeth and lowered himself to his knees lowering his head toward the ground. Elizabeth touched the younger man on the head and he stood before her.

 

Clearing his throat Katanya motioned for Elizabeth to turn to face her people and for Ronon to join them before he spoke. “Behold the _true_ leader of the Velory people… Queen Ancash and her love, her mate, her Hetrackorath, Ronon!”

 

Everyone within sight and those watching from all of the planets rejoiced.

 

 

End Part One

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, part one of Immortality. If you made it this far you surely love it and make sure you tell me what you think.


End file.
